Harry and All my New Dads
by RudeMinnesotan
Summary: Jim's life was going great. He'd finally gotten Spock to date him. He was the Captain of his own starship. He had the best crew anyone could ask for. What else did he need? Apparently, a mischievous magical son. Don't Own. Swearing. Slash.
1. Jim and F! I have a SON?

**Chapter 1 - "Jim and 'FUCK I have a SON!?'" **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: Don't take this too seriously. I don't.**

... ... …

* * *

_*Chime*_

"Jim."

"Ignore it."

_*Chime chime*_

"Jim..."

"Just ignore it, Spock."

"Ughnn..."

_*Chime Chime Chime*_

"I cannot concentrate with that..."

James Tiberius Kirk sighed as he leaned away from the chest of his beautiful boyfriend, the chest that he'd just been kissing.

"Fine." He pulled his shirt back on enough to look presentable and went to the computer to answer the call.

"Jim, at least put some pants on."

"Hello, you've interrupted the great Captain Kirk, how can I help you?"

If it wasn't beneath a Vulcan to facepalm, Jim knew Spock would have at that moment.

As it was, he went so far as to close his eyes in pointed meditation so he wouldn't pinch the bridge of his nose. Jim felt like it was a victory.

Apparently, Pike had no compunctions about facepalming at Jim's dramatics and sighed deep into his hand.

"Jim, what am I going to do with you?"

"Admiral Pike!" Jim replied with enthusiasm, leaning forward in his desk chair. Pike was, after all, one of his favorite people. "What brings you to be interrupting my wonderful night?"

It was so hard for Spock, who was slowly buttoning his shirt back up, to not sigh. Why was he with this man again?

"I'm afraid I don't come bearing good news," began Pike, looking down at the PADD in front of him, "What do you remember about Billie Jean Miller?"

Jim reflected for a moment, looking to the ceiling in an attempt to access that part of his memory. He came up blank, so shrugged. "I've got nothing, who is she?"

Pike let out the sigh Spock was repressing as if their moods were connected but only the fully human admiral could give in to those urges.

"She's the mother of Harry James P. Miller." Jim waited for more since the name meant nothing to him. Funny that the kid's middle name was the same as Jim's fir- "Your son."

Jim froze.

His world was totally blank. Or white. Or blank.

SON?

HE HAD A SON!?

"WHAT!" Jim stood up and Pike turned away from the screen.

"Jim, put that thing away."

… … …

* * *

"This has to be a mistake," Jim pleaded, having finally put on some pants. Spock had vacated the room after Jim had managed to reboot his brain and function once more. "I can't have a son, no way! I mean, I'm-..." 'Well, Jim,' his subconscious interrupted his verbal statement, 'You're more bi than gay, aren't you?' "I'm… fucked."

"Yup, Jimbo, you are." Pike looked like he wanted to reach through the screen to comfort the starship captain, but clearly couldn't. That technology didn't exist … yet. "When Child Services contacted Starfleet, we ran all the necessary tests with the information we have on file. Harry is your son."

Jim literally choked on his spit and coughed. Hearing those four words again was detrimental to his health! "I can't have a kid! I'm… I'm a Captain!"

"You wouldn't be the first Captain with a family, son."

Jim looked like he was going to cry when Pike called him that. That's probably why Pike did call him that. "What… Happened to … His mom?"

"Accident. She has no family left, from what we can see. That's why they contacted us." Pike poked a bit at the PADD in front of him and Jim's own PADD chimed. "Your name is on the birth certificate."

Slowly, Jim picked up his PADD and looked over the rather old fashioned birth certificate that appeared on the screen. There it was. James Tiberius Kirk listed as Father. Neither said anything as Pike sent over a few other things for Jim to look over, including a picture.

Blond hair.

Green eyes.

There was no denying that jaw.

This Harry kid was his son.

"Fuck."

… … …

* * *

"Captain on the Bridge!"

"New orders," Jim said as he sauntered to his chair, none of his prior distress showing on his face. "We're returning to Starfleet. Sulu, book a course for the closest Starbase for refueling, then it's back home, boys."

Several surprised eyes turned to look at the captain as he lowered himself into his seat.

"Jim?" Spock probed, turning towards Jim.

"I'll explain later, for now, let's get going."

"Yes-sir," Sulu finally found his voice, turning towards his console to do as he had been directed.

It took Spock the longest to turn back around, but eventually, he too returned to work.

… … …

* * *

"A son?" Bones asked, incredulous for all of a heartbeat before reconsidering, "Well, I'm not surprised."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT BE SURPRISED!" Jim flew up from his chair, starting to pace all over again. Bones had just got him to sit down too. They were in Bones' cabin, sharing a drink-or at least trying too.

"Jimmy, you do remember what you were like before Starfleet, right?"

"That's… That's besides the point!"

"No, that's exactly the point. I'm shocked that you don't have a legion of little blond-haired menaces running around." Bones picked up the PADD that held Harry's picture. He really did look like a Mini-Jim. But with Green Eyes.

"Oh god, what if I have a legion of blond-haired menaces!?" Jim grabbed his hair with both fists, tugging in despair.

"Woah! Calm down, Jim!" Bones shot to his feet, gently easing Jim's fingers from his hair. "If you really had a legion of kids, the moms would have come forward already, what with you being the man who saved Earth. Twice. Not to mention the Kelvin baby."

The scowl on Jim's face was mighty impressive. He was struck with the random, odd thought of his legion of children manning the Enterprise with him at the helm, but the wonderful idea quickly turned into a nightmare when he remembered that they'd all be tiny, sticky, and break all the things.

No, no, no, no. That would be a NIGHTMARE.

"Ugh, I can't believe Pike is making me go pick up the little devil!" Jim fell backward onto Bones' bed, whining like the child he had just inherited.

"Is that why we're going back to Earth?"

Jim let out an explosive breath and nodded. "We'll be at dock for a few months while they outfit the ship to house families. They're going to ask Sulu if he wants to bring his family on, as well as Harry, and a few other people too. I think that Smith person in the Science department…" His rambling continued, a sign of his stressed-out state.

"Jim," Bones tried to interrupt. Keyword: Tried. "Jim," He tried again. "Damnit, Jim, PAY ATTENTION!" Bones brought out his 'dad' voice, as Jim liked to call it since it always brought him to attention the way he figured it would when a Dad would talk to their kid. Like how Pike sometimes talked to hi- wait, what?

"Damnit, Jim, I already said pay attention."

"I am paying attention!"

"What did I just say?"

"... Pay attention?"

"Before that?" Bones' glare could skin a cat.

"... It's not as bad as you think?"

"... Lucky guess." Jim sighed as Bones eased himself onto the bed next to him. "Jim, it's going to be okay."

"How can you know that?" Looking up, it was clear to see the desperation on Jim's face. "How can you know? Bones… How can I look after a kid when I'm still just… a damned child myself? Don't you always say that? That I'm a fucking child?" Slowly, Jim's hands returned to gripping his hair tight, "How can I be 'dad' to Harry when I never had one…?"

"Oh, Jim…" Bones clasped his friend on the shoulder, giving it a hard squeeze. "Don't worry so much Jim. You don't have to have a father to be a father. Besides," Bones gave Jim's chin a tap, making him look up, "We'll all be here to help."

The look on gratitude was clear to see and Jim, being Jim, just tried to laugh it off. "Yeah. At least I know what not to do: Be like Frank. Also the common sense basics of 'feed the kid,' 'ensure the kid is clean,' 'make him brush his teeth' and 'wash your hands' that kind of stuff."

"See?" Bones gave Jim a hard pat on the back, "You know half the stuff already. You'll do great Jim." Then Bones had the audacity to ruffle Jim's perfect hair! Jim gave a shout and batted away Bones' hands, grumbling all the while.

Bones was just happy that he had stopped Jim's mind from spiraling, the way it could do sometimes after…

… … …

* * *

It had taken them a bit longer to get back to Earth than they had anticipated. Two months had passed since Jim had first learned that he had a 5-year-old kid. The first month had been spent freaking out, and the second month had been spent dealing with the emergency that had happened on the way home.

Now they were back on Earth, even though it had only been a year since their 5-year mission had started. Considering Harry was born in '56, he must have been conceived right before Jim joined Starfleet… But Jim honestly couldn't remember Billie Jean at all.

Oh well.

The Enterprise had been docked in orbit so it could be fitted with the alterations. Scotty was heading the operation, naturally, as if he would let anyone truly harm their beautiful lady. The ship also had to be stocked with better resources because of the families that would be joining them.

A total of 10 families had agreed thus far, including the Sulus who they would be picking up at Yorktown after Ben settled some work conflicts, with an additional five potential candidate families.

It would take at least three months to implement all the changes, which felt like forever.

At the same time, Pike had made Jim promise he would meet with Harry and take him home for the first time. Spock, the bastard, had bailed on him to go meet with his own father.

"Don't make such a long face, Jimmy," Bones said from just behind him. Good, ole' reliable Bones. Jim knew he could count on him. They were both wearing their dress uniforms since they were on the Starfleet base. Stupid regulations. "Wouldn't want to frighten your son with such a scary look."

When Jim's face didn't change, Bones poked him in the cheek, "Your face will get stuck that way if you don't stop."

"Shut up. You're an asshole," Jim retorted, tugging at his collar. "Why did we have to meet here?" He whined, unable to decide how to walk. He'd take a couple of quick steps, freeze, almost turn around, then determinedly move forward. Eventually, when he'd had enough of being laughed at by his friend, he just matched Bones' pace and did his best not to turn tail and run.

"Because your kid has been staying with Admiral Pike while we were making our way back to Earth. Also, we work here," the 'ya idiot' was implied.

Jim pouted. He actually pouted. Bones smacked him on the back of the head and shoved him forward.

For Bones' sanity, it was thankfully only a short distance until they reached Pike's office. Jim hesitated outside the door, but he steeled his nerves and went inside.

"Ah, Jim. Late as usual." Pike's greeting wasn't a shock, though Jim's eyes were locked onto the tiny head of blond hair that had whipped around to face him when the door had opened.

Green and blue were locked together and the new father and son assessed one another. Bones and Pike both looked between them as if it were a tennis match, though probably one of the dullest in history since nothing was happening.

Then, finally, Harry stood up from where he was playing on a PADD, brushed off his pants, then smiled.

It was the same smile as Jim's. His heart melted just a little bit.

"Hello," Harry was staring at Jim's feet. Before Jim could respond, Harry continued, "I'm Harry James P. Kirk. I'm so happy to meet you, Papa!" Then the blond menace launched himself at Jim, latching onto his legs.

"P-... Papa!?"

… … …

* * *

**AN: /cackles. Also, this is the month of "following the bouncing muse". This is the fourth? New story I've started in the last week. Dunno if I'll ever post the others… ^^**


	2. Harry and a new Family

**Chapter 2 - "Harry and a New family." **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: Don't take this too seriously. I don't.**

... ... …

* * *

Harry looked up at the man whose legs he was clinging too. It was so hard to not laugh. So, so hard. "No…?" Maintaining his impeccable facade, he looked over at the other man who had walked in with his dad. "Are YOU my Papa?"

Chris and that man started laughing super hard when Harry said that and a tiny grin cracked through his innocent look. Bless these young looks, because they masked the grin of a marauder perfectly.

His dad's entire body deflated in front of him, the man coming down to crouch in front of Harry. This brought them to the same height.

"Papa…? Why 'papa'?" Dad really seemed to be stuck on that word. Which is exactly why Harry decided to call Dad that. Dad. Jim. Whatever. Chris had said his name was Jim.

Finally, Chris stopped laughing and crouched next to Dad and him. "Harry, this here is your… papa, Jim Kirk."

'No shit,' thought Harry, turning those big green eyes back onto his dad. "I'm so happy to meet you, papa," Harry didn't bother holding back and wrapped his arms around Dad's neck in a hug. Those first five years with his mom were glorious, but there was just something special about a dad.

Even if he did decide to prank him immediately upon meeting him.

It took his dad a moment to return the hug, but eventually, he did. He even picked Harry up, forcing him to cling to the man's dress uniform. Harry decided to play with the buttons as the conversation went on around him.

It was kind of funny. When Harry had first been reborn, he wasn't sure what to expect. His memories had slowly started to return. More were coming as his brain was maturing. Harry assumed it was maturing at a faster rate than normal though. Probably because his dad was a genius. Possibly made him a genius too. Maybe.

Meh, Harry didn't care either way.

All Harry cared about was being happy.

Not that he hadn't been happy _before_. He had been happy, before. But he had also died and that was part of why he was here now.

The afterlife gets boring after a while.

But this life was good. Mom had been great, though part of Harry was still sad that she had died in that accident. He just couldn't catch a break, could he?

His mom had always said that if anything happened to her, that his daddy would come and rescue him because his daddy was a hero.

Harry knew a load of bull when he heard one, but sure enough, here he was. And he really was a hero too, with the shiny medals to prove it and everything. Not even 30 and he'd saved the world twice. And died once. Kind of crazy how similar their lives were. Not that Dad knew that.

Anyway, Harry was feeling a bit sleepy. Probably because Dad was so warm. He was rubbing his back so nicely. He snuggled his head into Dad's shoulder and let that warmth pull him asleep.

He never did learn that other guy's name.

… … …

* * *

Apparently, his name was Leonard, but Harry was just going to call him Len. Dad said he could call him Bones, but Harry told him, "That's a weird nickname, papa" and that was that.

Len laughed at Dad a lot when he said that, but that was kind of the point.

'I wonder how long it will take them to realize I'm pranking them,' Harry wondered as he scrolled through the PADD Chris had given him. Or well, Harry assumed it had been given to him since he had been using it for the past two months since Mom had died and he and gone to live with Chris.

But now he was going to live with Dad, not Chris.

But… Dad's house wasn't as nice as Chris'.

'This is it?' thought Harry as the vehicle they were in stopped in front of what looked like a hotel. Or apartments. Maybe it was a dorm? Harry hadn't been paying attention during the drive over since he'd been asleep half the time.

Leaning up to the window, Harry pressed the button that would release him from his safety seat and waited for Dad to open the door. Part of his mind found it annoying to wait for things that he could remember being able to do himself, but another part realized that he was just barely out of toddlerhood.

It was a weird dichotomy in his head, but Harry could deal with it.

"So, uh, I guess I should have been looking for a new place on the way back," Dad was saying as he hoisted Harry out of the safety seat and onto his hip. Half of his dress uniform had been taken on during the drive over, leaving him in just the soft shirt and pants.

Still, Harry wanted to walk so he wiggled until he was put down. "Backpack," Harry interrupted his dad's ramblings, something about an emergency and distress signal and blah blah blah.

"What?"

"Papa, I need my backpack." Harry pointed into the car. It was next to his safety seat and held all of his important things.

Dad flinched yet again when Harry used 'papa' and his grin was easily turned into an innocent smile.

Grumbling about the name choice, Dad grabbed the backpack. He pushed the PADD inside and zipped it shut then went to sling it onto his own shoulder, figuring he'd grab the other bags with Harry's clothes on a second trip. The bag looked absolutely ridiculous on Dad because it was way too small for him, and besides: Harry wanted it.

So, he gave his best distressed-face-and-grabby-hands combo. With an extra helping of 'whining' thrown in on top for a dash of spice.

Jim immediately handed it over. It was easy to hide his grin by looking down to the ground as he pulled his backpack on and tightened the straps.

It was adorable. Harry knew he was. It was the blond hair.

He couldn't wait for what would come next.

… … …

* * *

**AN: This fic will probably have several short chapters like this. The main POV will be Jim's, where most of the action will happen, but occasionally we'll get a glimpse at what the other people think. **


	3. Jim and This is too Easy?

**Chapter 3 - "Jim and 'This is too easy?'" **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: Don't take this too seriously. I don't.**

... ... …

* * *

Jim couldn't handle this. He really couldn't. He was ready to throw in the towel and call it a day and "Can I return the little devil, please?" Refund! Refund!

It's not that Harry wasn't well behaved. On the contrary, Harry was ridiculously well behaved. Jim felt like he hardly had to do anything.

No, it was the feeling that Harry was constantly laughing at him that was getting on his nerves.

(That's because he was, but Jim didn't know that).

There was a seriously large amount of regret pouring out of Jim since he hadn't managed to find a better place on planet to live in the interim with finding out about Harry and returning to Earth. It had been on his list of things to do, but his personal to-do list had been put on hold when they'd received an emergency distress signal from a local planet and the Enterprise was the best-equipped ship in the vicinity to respond.

Such a nightmare.

He wasn't an idiot. A one-bedroom apartment was no place for a 5-year-old.

But Jim was only ever on planet for short periods of time and MOST of that time he spent at OTHER people's apartments. His own place was basically just storage for civilian clothes, knickknacks, and some other random shit he barely used because of its uselessness on board.

At least Pike had contacted a service to come and clean it.

Somehow, he'd already managed to get Harry asleep in his bed. For one night, he figured he could sleep on the couch… Maybe he could get some kind of crib or something for Harry? No, he was probably too big for that. Maybe?

While his mind was thinking about how much work a kid was, his PADD rang with a call.

Hoisting himself to his feet, he grabbed the PADD and answered at the same time, tossing the flat computer down on his table as he went to go fix himself up some coffee. Coffee was something he always had in his cupboards since his apartment didn't have a replicator.

"Jim? Jim, come on, why am I looking at your nasty ceiling."

"Hello Bones," Jim replied, opening his third cupboard and finding success with a decrepit looking box of instant coffee. "How are you doing?" He began looking in his cupboards for a kettle to boil water.

"Jim, at least fucking prop up your PADD so I can see what you're doing, Goddamnit." Bones was griping. He was very good at that. It was something that Jim liked about him.

"All right, hold on a second," Jim found a pot and used it to stand up his PADD and then filled his kettle that he found, surprisingly new and clean looking, before putting it on the electric stove.

"There you are, Christ, what's with you? Where's Harry?"

"Asleep," Jim yawned the answer, leaning against the counter.

"And you got him to brush his teeth?"

Jim grunted a yes, nodding too.

"Wash his face."

Another grunt and nod.

"And you helped him into his pajamas?"

"He didn't need help. With any of that, actually. He's pretty self-sufficient for his age. Nothing I read said that he should be like that, but," Jim shrugged here as he emptied a little bag of instant coffee into a cup, "I was like that too, so maybe it's a family thing." A second shrug was added.

Bones seemed to be thinking about something as Jim spoke, probably comparing it to how his own daughter had been at the time. "Or maybe he's a genius," It was offered as a suggestion, but his look was pointed.

"What? No way, he's five."

"It's not unheard of for a young mind to mature faster when their intelligence levels are higher like those found in geniuses. You just admitted yourself that you were like that, and you, Jim, are a genius, for all that you're a fucking idiot too."

"Hey…" It was a token protest since both knew that Bones didn't mean it.

"I'm sure there are some placement tests you could have him take, but I wouldn't worry about that right now. Where are you going to sleep?"

"Couch."

"That ratty old thing?"

Jim nodded since the kettle was whistling. He took it off the burner, pushed the button to turn that off, and poured his water in the cup. "It's comfortable."

"Maybe for a nap. Not for three months. You gotta find a new place."

"Uggghhhhh, I know DAD you don't have to remind me. Pike did enough of that in his office earlier."

Bones nearly did a spit take at the 'dad' comment, but just grumbled it away. "He has a point and you know it."

"I know, I know."

"Just say it once."

"Wow, you're in fine form, scolding me for everything little thing, aren't you?" Jim grumped as he picked up his cup of coffee and blew on it gently before attempting a sip. Bah, still too hot.

"Well, you've got a little one to look after now. You have to set a good example," Bones continued and Jim rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

Jim scowled. "This is why you were looking at the ceiling," he shot back, attempting another sip of his coffee. Better. Needed sugar. Too bad he didn't have any.

"What are you going to do about breakfast in the morning?" Bones interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh, I think Pike packed some of the snacks Harry was eating-" Jim froze for a moment and set down his cup hard, "Fuck, I forgot everything in the car. I'll call you back later, Bones." And before Bones could reply, Jim turned off the call and ran out of his apartment to get his and Harry's other bags of stuff.

'Harry sure was smart to pack his pajamas in his backpack,' Jim thought as he rode the elevator down to the parking garage.

… … …

* * *

"Pike got way too much shit," Jim mumbled as he dropped the last bag of stuff on the couch. This felt like way too much stuff. He shifted through a few of the bags, then grabbed the one that was clearly food and brought it to the kitchen.

Even just that little bit of effort was too exhausting for Jim and when he returned to the living room, which was now a fucking sty, he gave up and went to his room.

"Oh right," he muttered, seeing Harry sprawled on the bed. For a moment, Jim contemplated things… Then he went to his dresser and changed into some pajamas and crawled into the bed next to his son. It was big enough for both of them, after all.

After wiggling around on the bed to get his head comfortable on the thin pillow, Jim reached out and gently rested a hand on Harry's slowly rising stomach.

This was really real. This was his son, here, in his shitty apartment, asleep in his shitty bed. After everything that had happened last year, this was definitely not a place that Jim thought he would be. Considering he thought he'd almost lost his family, and himself, this was…

This was good.

… … …

* * *

"Noo!" Jim woke up with a harsh gasp, panting as he sat up and looked around the room wildly. Once he ascertained that he wasn't… That he was okay, his shuddering breaths stopped. It took him a moment, and the shuffling of footsteps at the door, to remember that he wasn't actually alone.

"You okay, Papa?" Harry's blond head was tucked around the edge of the doorway, hiding the rest of his body from sight. "You need a hug?"

Jim huffed a laugh, but shook his head, placing his fists in his lap to hide the fact they were shaking. "I'm fine, kiddo."

"Kay!" Harry singsonged and then trotted into the room before bellyflopping onto the bed. His arms hit Jim's legs, a good jolt to really help ground the man in reality. But Harry couldn't know that.

Could he?

(He could).

"What time is it?" Jim asked absentmindedly, looking around the room for his PADD before remembering that he'd left it in the kitchen.

"A little after 7. I could hear my PADD ringing, so I got up to get it. Chris says Hi. And some other stuff, but I probably shouldn't repeat it."

Jim snorted a bit and then forced his body to stretch, twisting his back left and right, earning a few cracks for his trouble. Harry just watched, rolling onto his back to stare at Jim.

"I suppose I should do something for breakfast," commented Jim as he looked at his pile of clothes he'd left on the floor. 'Ugh, great job self,' he mentally berated, forcing himself out of the uncomfortable bed to clean up after himself.

"I already ate," Harry said, rolling back to his stomach to keep watching Jim. "Chris packed some of my snacks, so I had some of those."

That caused Jim to pause, looking down at the kid on his bed. "Really?"

"Really really."

Jim cracked a smile and went about changing into some jeans, even with Harry staring. "Think I could have some too? I don't have a replicator and I also don't have any other food than coffee."

"Chris says coffee is godly, but that Phil won't let him have it anymore." Harry's tone made it clear he was mimicking something he'd probably heard most mornings at Pike's place. The thought made Jim laugh and Harry joined with his own giggles. "I told him to drink tea because it's obviously the superior drink."

Jim paused for a long time as he went over that last sentence in his head, then finished buttoning his pants and looked at the kid on his bed. Who'd rolled over once more. "You certainly know some big words."

"Yeah, well, there's not much to do all day while Chris works. So I've been reading."

'Ah, yes, reading.' Jim shrugged it off and changed his shirt, taking a moment to roll his shoulders and earning a weird crunch from them as well. "Ugh, definitely need a new bed."

"You sound broken," Harry commented innocently, though his face looked a little grave. A weird look on a kid who was barely out of toddlerhood.

"Well, it's not easy being the captain," Jim replied, diplomatically avoiding actually answering the question. He went over to the bed and knelt next to it so he was face to face with Harry. "So. Snacks. Can I?"

"Eh?"

"I don't have food. Breakfast. Dad's hungry." He felt so proud that he didn't stutter over that word.

"Oh!" Harry smiled, "Of course, **Papa**," Harry emphasized the word. He totally did. He was mocking him, wasn't he? He was five, he shouldn't be mocking him. "I'm good at sharing!" Harry gave Jim's head a few pats before rolling right off the bed and rolling towards the kitchen.

Didn't that kid know who the adult was in this equation?

(He did.)

(...Depends on how you define adult. He certainly knew who was _older._)

"He's totally mocking me…" Jim muttered as he followed behind at a slower pace.

… … …

* * *

After breakfast, Jim moved most of Harry's bags into his room. He didn't bother unpacking, because if things worked out well, they would move someplace nicer soon. Maybe there were family dorms or something at Starfleet?

The next few hours were pretty… boring. Jim found out that, yes, there was family housing but they were actually houses and only slated for those with earthbound postings, but he could easily move to a better apartment if he wanted. And he did want. This wouldn't work for 3 months. Especially if he wanted Spock to come visit.

So. New place. It was needed.

Luckily the housing office gave him a list of reputable local real estate agents and apartment complexes and he dove into his PADD to find somewhere better to raise his child than this dump heap. He quickly lost track of time and it was only once Harry started to poke at his leg that he glanced up from the housing ads he was looking at.

"What's up?" Jim asked, curious. The kid had been so quiet, keeping himself well entertained with his PADD and a few toys.

"It's almost lunchtime. I don't want snacks again. We need food."

Pushy little tyke, wasn't he?

"All right," Jim turned off his PADD and got to his feet. "I think there's a local replicator place not too far away that we can go to."

"Is our new place gonna have a replicator?" Harry was sitting on the floor near the door, pulling his shoes on himself. Seriously, this kid.

"What? Oh. Yes, it is. Wait," Jim finished pulling on his shoes and looked at Harry, "You knew I was looking?"

"Well, yeah, Papa. You talked about it yesterday. And I saw what you were looking at when I went to the bathroom an hour ago." Harry scrambled to his feet and returned Jim's look. "I didn't like that place you were looking at, by the way. It was too…" Harry looked off to the side as he tried to think of the right word.

But Jim knew what he was talking about, and just nodded. "Yeah, I agree. Too … yeah." He put a hand on Harry's back and directed him towards the door. "Let's go get some food."

… … …

* * *

As they walked away from the apartment building, Harry looked back towards where all the cars were. "We're not going to drive?"

"Huh?" Jim's hands were shoved deep into his pockets and he shifted to look at his son. "No. That wasn't mine. I sent it back to Starfleet."

Harry looked honestly confused and he ran to catch up to Jim. "Sent it back?"

"Yeah. It has an autopilot setting. You just input the coordinates and it can fly itself back."

Harry was quiet for a moment as he digested this information and then decided, "That's super cool."

Jim laughed and nodded, standing at the crosswalk to wait for the light. "Yeah, it is super cool."

When the light turned green, Jim started to walk across. He glanced to his right where Harry had been walking and realized the kid wasn't there. "Harry?" A tiny amount of panic crept into his voice as he whipped back around.

Harry was still standing at the crosswalk with his hand raised out.

"Uhhh… What are you doing?"

"I'm not allowed in the street unless I'm holding an adult's hand. Mama said those are the rules." Harry waved his hand at Jim, voice indicating that he was questioning just how dimwitted Jim was.

It took half a second, where Jim seriously wondered if his kid was mocking him or not before he decided, either way, it was a good rule then took a few big steps and returned to Harry's side.

"Huh. Learn something new every day," he said as he took Harry's hand and returned to crossing the street. "Well, this isn't something we will have to worry about on the Enterprise. No streets."

The thought was silly and Harry giggled appropriately.

It did make Jim wonder what other kinds of common-sense rules wouldn't apply on a starship… He'd have to start a mental list.

'Reasons why raising children on board a starship is better, number 1…'

… … …

* * *

The trip to and from the public replicator was fast and easy. Jim was going to just order a meal for them both, but Harry suggested that they get a bag and lots of things so they could keep it for later. The idea was sound, and Jim's place did have a fridge, so they basically went grocery shopping at the replicator.

'Definitely need to make sure my new place has one…' Jim thought as he hoisted the bag onto his shoulder. Harry had also demanded to carry a bag of his own stuff, stating that he needed some things. He'd even gone over to his own replicator to get said items. Jim had no idea what he'd gotten.

It was honestly stupidly adorable to watch Harry carrying the bag. He hadn't specified a 'small' bag, so it was too tall for him and he had it slung over his back like some old man or something.

Jim kind of desperately wished he had a camera to take a picture.

He added it to his mental list of things that he needed to get.

Oh, Jim also made sure to remember to hold Harry's hand as they crossed the street. Somehow the warmth from that small hand went straight to Jim's heart, melting a part of him he wasn't even aware of.

The rest of their night together was pretty great. They actually cooked a meal together for dinner. Jim was surprised by how much Harry knew about cooking.

"Did your mom let you help with the cooking?" Jim asked as he watched Harry handling a kid's knife, apparently one of the things he'd acquired on his own, doing his own careful slicing across from the kid at the table.

"Uh," Harry hesitated just enough that Jim figured the next sentence was most likely a lie, "Sometimes?"

Jim gave Harry the look that deserved and the kid looked sheepish.

"Sorry, Papa… No, she didn't. BUT!" Harry quickly tried to salvage the situation. "But! I watched Mama a lot, so. ... so that's why I know what to do?"

If only Harry hadn't ended it with a question.

"Well, no cooking on your own. I gotta be there to watch. Or Len. Or Chris. Or …. Or whoever. An adult." Jim waved his hand-he realized he was going to have to figure out a watcher for Harry once they were back on the Enterprise…

Well, Harry wasn't going to be the only kid so there must be some sort of childcare system in the works. 'Note to self; look through the Enterprise's modification list to see if a childcare facility is on it,' and if not he'd need to suggest one. And hiring staff for it.

"Okie dokie, Papa," Harry went back to cutting, way too well for what should be his first time.

Between the two of them, they made a pretty good dinner. Both had their PADDs with them during dinner. Harry was reading some kind of book, Jim hadn't got a good look at it, and Jim himself was looking at more apartments. At one point he sent a message off to Bones, asking if the man would help him look for a new apartment.

He also sent a message to Spock but didn't expect much in return on that front.

Lost in thought, Jim didn't notice when Harry finished his plate and went to put it on the counter next to the sink. He did notice when Harry dragged his chair over so he could wash it though.

"Woah, whatcha doing buddy?"

Harry continued what he was doing, albeit in slow motion, pushing up his sleeves and turning on the water. "I'm… gonna wash my dish."

Jim narrowed his eyes for a second then shook his head. "Leave it, I'll do it later."

Harry narrowed his eyes right back and nodded, turning off the sink and sitting back down. "I'm going to go read on the couch," and then he just. Left the room.

A frown creased Jim's forehead, however, he shook his head and the thought away. Another day.

Besides, Len was calling.

"So you're finally going to leave that nasty shoebox you call an apartment?" was his greeting.

Good ole' Bones.

"Yup. But I hate doing this stuff on my own. That's how I wound up with a place like this. You're good at shit like this, so you gotta help me, Bones."

"Jim," Bones sighed the name in an exceedingly familiar way. That alone was one of the many reasons he was so fond of him. "I have Joanna this weekend."

"Well, she can come too."

Bones glared at Jim. "Because that's a really good daddy-daughter activity. Going apartment shopping. For someone ELSE."

"What? It could be fun. Besides, she's a kid. She'll know if it's good or not for Harry."

Jim was surprised how much white he could see of Bones' eyes when he rolled them.

"She-ugh. Whatever. I'll ask, but if she says 'no', you're on your own."

Bones hung up before Jim could reply, so he just shrugged and grabbed his PADD and joined his son in the living room.

He knew he could always count on Bones.

… … …

* * *

**AN: I… got nothing. **

**BN: /does the macarena**


	4. Len and House Hunting

**Chapter 4 - "Len and House Hunting." **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: Don't take this too seriously. I don't.**

... ... …

* * *

Len leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply. It was just like Jim to ask him something like that. It's why he always called the man a fucking child because he wouldn't stop acting like one.

Whatever.

"Better call Joanna," he muttered to himself, sitting back up and grabbing his PADD all over again.

He was shocked speechless that she agreed so readily. But apparently Joanna loved little kids and she did babysitting often in the neighbourhood and she was thrilled at the idea of meeting Jim's son.

Her mom didn't necessarily like the idea, but Len promised that it should only be one day and the rest would be the two of them together.

But Joanna reassured him, "Don't worry Daddy! It'll be just fine!" The accent she had was so endearing. "Besides, if they do find a new apartment, we'll hafta help them move!"

Len couldn't say anything to that.

So that weekend Len picked Joanna up at the local shuttle drop off and then went to meet Jim at the address he'd sent him.

The place… wasn't great. It barely seemed like an upgrade from Jim's current apartment.

"Really, Jim?" Len asked, turning to watch how Joanna was playing with Harry and then back up the grey brick monstrosity in front of them. "Why did you pick this place?"

"I figured it would be good to see all of my options," Jim sounded slightly defensive, but it was easy to see in his face that he wasn't a fan either. "It has a replicator." Again, a token protest. "And two bedrooms."

When Len still hadn't said anything, Jim just sigh and waved them all forward, "Let's at least give it a look-see, all right?"

"Whatever you say," replied Len, hollering to the kids. Joanna took Harry's hand and pulled him along to join the two adults.

"Daddy!" Joanna took Len's hand with her other one and gave it a squeeze. Harry left Joanna and tackled Jim's legs, and the man laughed as he picked up his son. "Harry is so cute!" his baby girl attempted to whisper- Harry must have heard though since his face was flushed and Jim was laughing.

"Yeah," Len nodded, "He really is."

… … …

* * *

The inside of the apartment was just as trashy as the outside and they barely spent ten minutes inside before Jim had decided they should move on to the next place.

Most of the day followed a similar pattern. One of the four of them would always turn down a place.

At one of the apartments, Harry immediately decided that it wasn't any good.

"No, no. Not this one." Harry had gone over to the large bay window in the living room and looked outside. He sounded so… disappointed as he shook his head.

Jim shrugged in response to what Harry said and spun on his heel, "Okay," and made to leave.

"No," Len interrupted, grabbing the back of Jim's jacket. "Not okay and move on Jim." He turned to Harry then and went down on one knee in front of him so they were closer in height. Joanna had run off to check out the bathroom like she had at every apartment thus far.

"Harry, why not this one?" Len asked, putting his hand on that young shoulder.

The look Harry gave Len made the doctor question his own intelligence. "The location is bad."

Len swore he heard Jim snort behind him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Harry dragged out the word, pointing towards the window just as slowly as he spoke. "The building is on a high traffic street. You can see that outside, and when we came up to the building. Also, we're right across from a park."

Len was confused. "But parks are nice. They're fun to play in."

"Uh, yeah, but…" Harry fidgeted, but the snickering Len could hear from Jim seemed to encourage the boy, "but that also means it's super noisy. I don't know about you, but kids screaming at the top of their lungs all day is not exactly my cup of tea. It's distracting when trying to read… and… stuff." Harry looked down at his feet, apparently unable to keep eye contact with Len anymore.

Probably because of the look on Len's face.

This kid. Seriously. He was an old man in a tiny body.

"See, Bones? No good." Jim spoke up from behind Len once more, coming around to lift Harry up onto his hip. Harry immediately hid his face in Jim's shoulder, but Len caught a glimpse of a smile on the kid's face. Was Harry teasing him? "Let's move onto the next place."

They had been to 8 houses when Jim finally announced there was one left on the list. When he rattled off the address, Len glared.

"That's _my_ apartment building," began Len, building up steam for a good ole' rant.

Jim smiled and said, "I know. That's why I saved it for last. I knew it was going to be the best."

"Uncle Jim," Joanna only referred to the man that way when she was around him, "Are you gonna come live with Daddy and me?"

"Maybe, sweetheart," Jim replied, brushing back the hair from in front of her face. It was such a natural move for Jim, who had known Joanna for nearly as long as he'd known Len, that he didn't even think about it.

If Len hadn't been watching Harry's reaction, he wouldn't have said anything. But he was watching Harry. And that little kid looked so sad for half a heartbeat that it broke Len's heart.

Maybe Jim needed a stern talking to.

… … …

* * *

As was anticipated, Jim chose the apartment that was in the same building as Len. Of course, he did. It was the best one that they had seen all day and the vacancy was three-floors away, so it's not like they would be actual neighbours. Building neighbours, but not next-door neighbours.

Harry seemed to be excited and was running between the whole three rooms that this place had. Joanna had joined him and they were picking which would be Harry's room and which would be Jim's. Joanna had decided that the third room would be hers, for some reason.

"Jim," Len began, pulling the man into the kitchen. They could still hear the kids but would be out of earshot themselves. "Did you see Harry on the shuttle earlier?"

"Huh?" Jim turned from where he was looking at the replicator. It was nice. Not Enterprise nice, even Len had to agree with that, but definitely very nice. "See Harry?"

"When you called Joanna 'sweetheart'. Harry looked sad."

Jim paused, thinking back, and then closed his eyes. Len could see the weight of that moment literally weigh down the man's shoulders. "I … always call her that, I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, Jim, that's your problem with a lot of things. You don't think." Len sighed, leaning back on the counter. "You can't forget that Harry just lost the only family he's ever known and is now in a totally new situation.

"Right after getting used to Admiral Pike too, he's whisked off by a man who is his real daddy. He's only 5-years-old, Jim. You can't forget that." Len pushed off from the counter and went over to Jim, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Don't think of Harry as a stranger. Treat him the way you would Joanna."

"So buy him bows and dolls?"

Len shrugged, "Who knows, maybe the kid will like 'em." The pair shared a small laugh. "Just be affectionate, Jim."

"Affectionate." Jim sighed, shaking his head. Then he nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good man," Len gave Jim's shoulder one more squeeze and then gently shoved him out of the room. "Come on. Let's make sure they didn't take over all the rooms."

… … …

* * *

The kids had, in fact, not taken over all of the rooms. Harry had flopped onto the bed in the master bedroom because as expected the apartment came fully furnished, and fallen asleep. Len watched as Jim lifted the boy up exceedingly carefully, resting the small head on his shoulder. Len had to smile when Jim gave Harry's blond hair a kiss.

It was a good step in the right direction.

The rest of the proceedings went exceptionally quickly and before anyone had even realized it, Jim and Harry had been moved in. Admiral Pike had even helped.

"Doctor McCoy," Admiral Pike greeted with a firm handshake, setting down the bag he had been carrying. "I have several boxes of Harry's things," he said by way of explanation to both him and Jim, who had joined them at the door. "Things from back home in Iowa. He doesn't know we brought them."

Jim and Len shared a look and Jim lead Admiral Pike away. Len turned to follow but was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor Boyce!" Len was surprised, reaching out to take one of the boxes from his stack. "What are you doing here?"

"As if I'd let that idiot actually carry these boxes. He's not as young as Jim, can't bounce back from death quite as easily."

Len winced as he remembered, glancing at the box before bringing it to the kitchen where it belonged. Once it was set down on the table, he returned and help Doctor Boyce with the rest of the boxes he and Admiral Pike had brought.

As he and Doctor Boyce were bringing the boxes, the two shared a pretty stereotypical doctor chat.

"Did everyone on the crew receive their planetside checks?" Doctor Boyce started and Len nodded in reply.

"I got the documents yesterday. Nearly everyone checked out. Two Security officers had minor injuries they hadn't bothered to get checked over," cue two sets of exasperated eye rolls, "And a science officer needed to be quarantined."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, something with the experiment they were running."

"Ah, so not something you encountered."

"Nah," Len gently rested his two rather large boxes against the wall as they rode the elevator up to Jim's new apartment. "Did you oversee Harry's checkup?"

Doctor Boyce look startled for a moment and Len explained, "I figured Admiral Pike would ask you since he's Jim's son."

The other doctor made a noise of understanding and then shook his head, "No, but I did access the files. He's extremely healthy, though he'll need some immunizations before heading out onto the ship though."

Len nodded, "Of course."

"Are you getting any new nurses or doctors because of the children? I heard there is going to be something like 12 on board, not even including Harry."

"16 at my last count. A few families have multiple children. And yes, two nurses with histories in pediatrics, plus I'm trying to get Doctor Lopez as well."

Doctor Boyce nodded, "She'll be a good choice. Child psychology and pediatrics. I hope you get her."

Len nodded his thanks, exiting the elevator first. "I should know her availability before the end of the month. Once I knew Harry and the other children would be on the Enterprise, I put in a request for her transfer."

"Good call." Boyce went through the door to the apartment first, which had been set to stay open for the duration of the move. "You still have the allergy specialist?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Len snorted, heading towards the floor to ceiling window in the living room to set down his two boxes. Those windows were definitely one of the best things about this building. "With Jim practically being allergic to his own skin, of course, I still have him."

Doctor Boyce laughed, joining Len at the window to set down his own boxes. The pair of doctors then left the room to get more boxes. "Good. So far Harry doesn't seem to have inherited Jim's rather unfortunate list of allergens, but you never know what could develop."

"Naturally," Len agreed, leaning against the wall of the elevator once they were inside it again. "Amazingly, some of Jim's allergies have changed after… after dying." There really wasn't any other way to say it. As hard as it was to say. "Nurse Ingram and I assume it has to do with Khan's blood."

"Most likely," agreed the other doctor, taking his own piece of wall to lean against.

The conversation continued in this vein for quite some time.

On the final trip upstairs from Admiral Pike's vehicle, Len and Doctor Boyce found Harry digging in one of the boxes they'd brought up. The boy was happily pulling out several seriously old books, flipping through them with a gentle look on his face. The items were clearly precious, even to the 5-year-old.

He did, however, look up when he heard Len and Doctor Boyce's voices.

"PHIL!" Harry shouted, gently setting down what could only be a fiction novel, what with a title of 'Quidditch Through the Ages' on it, and ran to tackle Doctor Boyce's legs.

"Careful, lad," Doctor Boyce warned, setting down the box he was holding before crouching down to receive a true hug.

Len watched as Harry squeezed Doctor Boyce for all that he was worth and the man returned the hug. He kind of wished he had a camera.

"Phil, Phil!" Harry said, releasing from the hug to tug at Doctor Boyce's hands. "You gotta come see my room. I got the best room. It has the best view. Jo even said that her view isn't as nice as mine." The kid didn't stop talking as he pulled the other doctor away. "She thinks it's cause we're on the 11th floor and they're only on the 8th…"

Harry's voice and Doctor Boyce's laughter drifted down the hall, mixing with what he could hear of Jim and Admiral Pikes. Len shook his head and went to go look at the books Harry had been removing from the box.

He picked up the first one, carefully flipping it open. Considering the apparent age of the book, it was in remarkably good condition. On the inside cover, it stated: "Property of Harry Potter."

"Huh, must be a family heirloom," Jim suddenly spoke up from behind Len's left shoulder and the doctor nearly threw the book across the room.

"Jesus Christ, Jim, don't sneak up on me!"

The plea fell on deaf ears since Jim was laughing. Admiral Pike walked over and took a glance at the book as well. "Ah, yes, that is quite the interesting set of books. Harry insisted that they be handled with the utmost care," Admiral Pike explained, picking up a second book: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. "He did indeed say they were family heirlooms. Apparently been in the family for nearly 300 years."

"300 years?" Len and Jim said the same time. Len continued with, "They look old, but not that old."

Admiral Pike shrugged, heading over to some of the built-in shelving and setting the book down at a height Harry would be able to reach easily. "Maybe they had them restored."

Jim picked up his volume, Tales of Beedle the Bard, and flipped through it. "They're still well-loved." His eyes scanned the pages, speed reading the story.

"Kind of amazing," Len muttered, going to put his book next to the one Admiral Pike had set on the shelf. "How many are there?"

"Not many," Admiral Pike offered, turning away from the books to go down the hall and join Harry and Doctor Boyce. "I'll get Phil and we'll get out of your hair. Invite us back once you've got the whole place set up, son."

Len looked to Jim as Admiral Pike said that and smirked to himself. Every time Admiral Pike referred to him as 'son' Jim always had the best expression on his face.

"I should take Joanna and go too," Len added, "Let you and Harry unpack."

Jim nodded and soon everyone was at the door. Harry had given out hugs to everyone, even Len. Joanna had given the young boy a kiss on the cheek that set his face aflame, causing the adults to all laugh.

"Your replicator is cleared for some heavy-duty stuff, so use it liberally," Admiral Pike explained before adding, "Invite us over once you've got the entire place all set up." Then he said his goodbyes again. Doctor Boyce ruffled Harry's hair before waving as they left.

Len wrangled Joanna out the door, listening as Harry was demanding of Jim that they, "Do the kitchen first because it makes the most sense, Papa!"

He laughed at hearing the name, and Joanna looked up at him with a question on her face. "It's nothing. Jim doesn't like to be called 'Papa' is all, but Harry insists. It's funny."

Joanna nodded emphatically. "It's like how I call you Daddy, Daddy."

"Yeah, but I don't mind if you call me Daddy, baby girl."

Joanna smiled beatifically at Len as they waited in the elevator and then hugged him.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl."

… … …

* * *

**AN: Star Trek technically takes place in a Utopian society with no money, so I figured it was natural for the apartments to come furnished. **


	5. Jim and Old Books

**Chapter 5 - "Jim and Old Books" **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: Don't take this too seriously. I don't.**

... ... …

* * *

Jim was… really hot. He shifted in bed, still mostly asleep, and felt the heavy weight of another body with him. Since it was warm, it couldn't be Spock. He didn't emit body heat the way a human did. Moving his arm, Jim wrapped it around whoever was next to him and curled up.

It was the smell the clued him on to who it was. Old books.

"Morning Harry," Jim croaked, voice thick with sleep. Harry whined and curled up closer, burying his face in Jim's chest. The captain wouldn't admit it, but he was a little ashamed of himself that it took this long to remember about his son.

Granted, Harry didn't come join him in bed every night. Already a month had passed, three weeks since they got their new apartment, and since then Harry had crawled into his bed only four times. This was the fifth. Jim hadn't been able to get out from the little boy WHY he kept crawling into his bed but figured the answer would come someday.

As Harry seemed content to keep sleeping, Jim decided to drift off as well.

The pair woke again about an hour later to an incessant dinging coming from the living room.

Groaning loudly, Jim rolled over in his much larger, much more comfortable bed, and grabbed his PADD from the nightstand. A few taps and he had access to the door camera.

"Bones, what do you want?" Jim pressed the button to send his voice through the speaker.

"Good afternoon, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Glancing at the top of his screen Jim grunted, "11:23, what's your point?"

"I can tell from your voice that you just woke up, where's Harry?"

"Hi Lenny," came the whispered quiet voice of Harry, who was curled back up on Jim's chest. His face nuzzled into the soft fabric of Jim's shirt, one fist clutching that same fabric.

"He-..." Jim snorted a soft laugh as he watched Bones falter. "You let him sleep with you?"

"Not every night," defended the new dad. "I can't stop him from com-you know what? I don't want the whole hallway to hear this." Jim pressed the button to let Bones inside. He tossed his PADD onto the bed and then gently shook Harry. "Come on, Uncle Bones is here."

Harry whined and just clung tighter. "No."

"Come on, Harry. It's time to get up."

"Nnnnnnnnnnno." Harry whined firmer that time, closing his eyes tight.

Jim sighed softly and shifted enough that he could pick Harry up and, after scooting to the edge of the bed, got up and left his room. Harry looped one arm around Jim's neck and returned to dozing against the man's chest.

Bones was waiting for them in the kitchen, having already used the replicator to start setting up a morning meal for them. Or maybe it would be brunch? Jim didn't much care. There was coffee waiting for him in front of his chair, which he sat in heavily, what with Harry still clinging to him like a limpet.

"You know when I told you to be more affectionate with your son, I didn't mean spoil him."

"I'm not spoilt," Harry retorted from within Jim's chest and the new dad laughed.

"See? He's not spoiled." Jim settled Harry more comfortably on his lap and picked up his coffee. Mmmm, perfect, two sugars.

"Okay, then you're spoiled," Bones said, setting down the plates he'd just got from the replicator, pushing both servings over towards Jim's seat. "You do know you actually have work to do today, right?"

Jim waved that comment off after setting down his coffee and grabbing the fork to spear up some eggs. Bones seriously was the best. He knew exactly how he liked his food.

Maybe he was spoiled?

As if he'd ever tell Bones that.

The three shared a meal, Harry eventually waking himself up because of the smell of bacon, though he was quietly griping about how he really wanted some tea instead of milk.

"You are way too young to be drinking tea, young man," Bones said, pushing the milk closer to Harry, who was still in Jim's lap-though Jim had finished his meal and was drinking his coffee contently.

Harry tried to pout at Bones but to no avail. Bones had experience with Puppy Dog eyes from Joanna (and Jim) and, while Harry's were extremely effective, immunity is still immunity.

"So what's the plan for today, Papa?" Harry picked up the glass of milk with both hands carefully. Bones gave Jim a look and Jim rolled his eyes then put his hand on the cup as well, just in case. Harry glared at Jim as a result. Yaay…

"I'm going to try to call Spock," Jim replied, taking the glass from Harry once he'd had enough and set it down for him. Then to Bones, he said, "You're the one who didn't get him a straw."

Bones sputtered, then scoffed and Harry laughed. Jim smiled down at his son and gave the top of his head a kiss.

"Even if you do call that… guy," Oh, good save Bones, "today you have actual work to do. There's a new crew manifest you need to approve, and I know Lieutenant Scott sent you some things too." Jim smirked. Whenever he didn't reply to shit, they always contacted Bones.

"Okay. I'll do that, then I'm gonna call Spock," Jim actually looked for his PADD for a moment, then remembered he left it in his bedroom. "Harry, Dad needs to get up. Are you done eating?"

"Yes, Papa, I am," Jim could hear Bones laughing at him as he set Harry down on the floor and went to fetch his PADD. He hadn't noticed when he answered the door, but there were indeed several messages waiting for him.

As Jim returned to the kitchen, he felt more than saw Harry run past to his room. By the time Jim, who was reading his messages as well as dealing with the replicated dishes, had finished that task, Bones was gone and Harry was reading peacefully in the living room.

So, Jim decided to join him as he got his work done.

Ever the efficient captain, it didn't take him long until he was done. Jim then sent Harry to get dressed as he himself went to his room and called Spock. The new case he got for his PADD allowed him to prop it up easily as he got changed.

"Jim," Spock greeted in his usual cadence. It was followed up with a, "What are you doing?"

"Huh? I'm changing. I want you to come meet me for the afternoon."

"Jim," Spock sighed his name. The way he did that was almost the same way that Bones sighed his name. Jim hadn't told them yet-he needed to have them both in the same room when he did. "You need to give me more warning than this."

"Well, this is your punishment for not joining me when I went house hunting."

"I am not going to be the one living in that apartment, therefore I felt it was inappropriate for me to join you."

"Bones came."

"And he should not have."

Jim sighed heavily, pulling on a light sweater over his button-down shirt. "Spock. Is it too much to assume that I would want you to like the place I'm living in? As my boyfriend, I figured you'd be spending plenty of time here with me whenever we are planetside."

He kept his eyes on the PADD screen so he could watch Spock's reaction. It was adorable. Spock was clearly trying not to react to the look that Jim was giving him.

Eventually, he caved though. Bones may have an immunity to the Puppy Dog eyes, but Spock had yet to build it up. "Fine," Spock sighed that word out too, the most emotion he usually allowed himself to show. Unless they were in bed, but that was a different story. "Send me the address. I will meet you there."

"Excellent!" Jim picked up the PADD and sent the message in. "It's in New London. I think it should take Harry and me about an hour to get there. Let's have an early dinner, then wander around the city. Harry's only ever been to Iowa and now San Fran, so I want to show him some more of Earth before he sees Space."

The smallest amount of shock showed on Spock's features. Did Spock think it was just going to be the two of them?

"That… It's okay for me to bring Harry, right?" Jim sat down on the edge of his bed, concerned. "I mean, I want you two to get along, and if you really do have a problem with kids or something, Spock, I don't-"

Jim was rambling. He knew he was rambling. He did that when he got stressed, especially after the Khan Incident (what he liked to call it. It was better than fully acknowledging the fact he'd fucking died to save this man, and his ship).

"Jim. Jim. Jim!" Spock had to say his name a few times to get him to stop rambling. His tone was gentle as he spoke next, "It is fine if Harry is there. If I am to continue dating you I have to welcome him as part of my life as you have with yours. It is… acceptable… for me to do so."

Jim knew he had a goofy smile on his face. He couldn't help it. He loved this man so much. He just couldn't say it yet. "All right. See you soon Spock."

"Goodbye, Jim." Spock hung up first and Jim went to his closet to grab a bag to store his items in. Big enough for the PADD and a bottle of water. "Oh right," he said as he grabbed the camera. Finally got that one checked off the list.

Sitting in the living room with his backpack open beside him, Harry was dressed in a stupidly similar fashion to Jim.

"Is this an accident, or did you check to see what I was wearing and change?"

Harry looked up and smiled sheepishly. "A bit of both?"

"You're adorable, kid," Jim gave Harry a kiss on the head and then pointed to the door. "Shoes. We're going out. You can bring your PADD too, it's a bit of a journey."

"Where are we going?" Harry shoved his items into his backpack, which Jim could see also had some snacks and a container of water. This kid. So prepared.

Jim went to the door and replied, "New London."

Harry tripped and nearly fell over when he heard that and Jim lunged to help, but the kid caught himself and straightened. "New London?" His voice squeaked, face flushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah. It's in Connecticut." Did Harry just sigh in relief? Weird. "We're meeting my-... We're meeting Spock there."

"Spock. Your boyfriend?"

Jim whipped around and stared at his son.

"You didn't close your door. I could hear you talking to him." Harry explained, tapping his foot into his new shoes. They had lights in the heels. They were Very Cool.

"Oh," Jim watched Harry, who just stared at him flatly, pulling on his shoes. "And you're okay with that?" Most people in the world didn't care, but Harry had been raised in Iowa. Who knew what his mother thought about relationships like this?

"Why wouldn't I be okay with that?" Harry's look told Jim that he was an idiot. "So long as he doesn't beat you, I won't have to kill him."

Jim choked on his spit. "Harry!"

"What!? You're my papa! I will protect you!"

"I'm a starship captain, I don't need to be protected."

"From arsehole boyfriends, you might."

"HARRY!" They were already in the elevator by now, and Jim's voice startled the other occupant, as well as causing Harry to flinch. "You do NOT use that kind of language, young man."

"Sorry, Papa," Harry stared at his feet, shuffling them. He really seemed to be upset about it. Jim let out a hard breath and crouched in front of his son.

"Hey," Harry only looked up with his eyes when Jim spoke, so Jim used a curled finger to gently lift his son's chin up. "Hey. It's okay. Just don't do it again, okay? You're only five. That type of language isn't for little kiddos, okay?"

"So once I'm big like you, it'll be okay for me to say it?"

"Don't twist my words," Jim tweaked Harry's nose and then gave his son a big hug. The other person in the elevator totally made a soft 'awe' noise. Yeah, they were awesomely adorable.

"Okay. But I'm serious. You're my precious papa and I won't let anyone, even a boyfriend-ESPECIALLY a boyfriend hurt you." Harry leaned back from the hug and stared intensely into Jim's blue eyes. Harry put his hands on either side of Jim's face and gave him the tiniest of shakes. "Okay?"

Jim nodded then kissed Harry's forehead. "Okay." then he picked up his son and stepped off the elevator.

… … …

* * *

The journey to New London was quick and quiet. Harry dozed a bit, his small afternoon nap taken care of accidentally, and Jim carried him off the shuttle. It was a small walk from there to the restaurant he'd messaged Spock about and Harry was awake by the time they got there.

Jim set Harry down on the ground and approached Spock first. Not a person to hesitate, he gave the Vulcan a hug, which was stiffly returned.

Harry, though, was holding onto his backpack straps and glaring at Spock.

Spock, who had one of the best glares next to Bones and Pike, returned the look.

Finally, Harry said, "You won't hurt my Papa, right?"

Confused for half a second, eyebrows furrowed, Spock responded, "I foresee no situation where hurting your Papa would be a viable option."

Jim groaned, of course, Spock would use 'papa' if Harry used it. "Spock, please it's-"

But Harry interrupted, "Promise?" And Harry held out his pinky. Spock stared at it. Harry looked at Jim and then back to Spock. "Promise!" He said more firmly, holding his pinky up higher.

"It's a pinky promise, Spock," Jim said, hoping it would help.

"I have never heard of a ritual like this one. I suppose it is some childish way to guarantee a promise?"

"Yes!" Harry said. He reached out with his other hand and grabbed the sleeve of Spock's shirt, not touching him, just the clothes. "It's a solemn promise that is not to be broken, ever." Harry let go of the sleeve once Spock's hand was next to Harry's own.

"You put your pinky out like this," Spock did, "And then hook it with mine." Harry waited and Spock did the hooking, after taking a second. Jim figured it was to build up his mental barriers or something, being a touch telepath and all. "Then we shake on it," Harry demonstrated this. After two pumps Harry took his hand back and smiled up at Spock. "If you break your promise, I'm going to kill you."

"Harry!" Jim scolded, grabbing Harry by the shoulders and actually pulling him away from the Vulcan.

"I understand," Spock replied, nodding firmly. He stared at his pinky for a second, muttered a soft, "fascinating," and then put both of his hands behind his back. "Shall we order our lunch now? I already reserved a table."

… … …

* * *

After lunch, Jim thought they could just walk around the town and see all of the sights. New London was the type of town that Jim felt he could retire too, once he was done being the captain of the Enterprise. If he lived that long.

Harry alternated between holding Jim's hand as they walked and running off ahead to look at things. His kid looked so happy to be here. New London maintained small, old town appeal, even with the Starfleet Corps of Engineers Research Center located there. It was the type of atmosphere that suited Harry well. Jim made sure to snap some pictures.

"Shall we head in there?" Spock pulled Jim out of his musings to see Harry with his face plastered against the window of an old-style bookstore. Of course, Harry would find the books.

"Sure. Hey Harry! You can go inside." His son turned quickly to look at him, and then back to the store, his eyes so wide he could see all of the white around the iris.

"Really!?"

"Yeah, go ahead. We'll join you."

"YAAY!" Harry shouted and ran inside the store. It appeared he beelined for the back of the shop.

Jim had to laugh. "I don't know what that kid sees in old paper books. He has a whole collection of them at home, they've been passed down in his family for centuries."

"Maybe they are part of a collection and he seeks to complete it," Spock said reasonably, holding the door open for Jim to enter first.

Thinking about it, Jim nodded. "You have a point. How he knows what books are in the collection though… Eh," Jim shrugged, "Maybe he looked it up on his PADD."

(Nope, but that's a really good guess, Jim!)

Inside the shop, all three meandered the shelves. Jim eventually approached his son, only to spy him trying to scale a shelf.

"Woah, Harry!" Jim ran over and grabbed him by the waist, attempting to take him down.

"NO WAIT!" Harry shouted in return, grabbing onto a shelf tightly. "I could almost reach!"

"Reach what?"

Harry pointed to a book. "I want that one."

"Eh?" Jim shifted Harry onto his hip, a move that was getting progressively more natural for him to do, despite the fact Harry was starting to get too big for it and pulled the book off the shelf.

Harry snatched it away before Jim could even read the title. His small hands deftly looked over the cover and sides before flipping open the back of the book. There was writing on the bottom corner that Harry traced with his finger.

"Harry?" Jim questioned, watching his son with concern. "What is it?"

For a long moment, Harry didn't say anything, then he leaned against Jim's shoulder and whispered, "I want this book."

Confused more than anything, Jim nodded, "Of course, we can get it. Any… reason why?"

Harry just shook his head and stayed leaning against Jim, so he walked them to the front of the shop. Spock appeared to be talking to the shop owner, his own book already tucked away. Jim set down the book that Harry wanted, and the shop owner picked it up.

"My, _Year with the Yeti_… I never thought someone would want this book," the owner said, turning the book over a few times. "Is it for you or your son?" He looked up, the dark skin around his eyes crinkled with his smile.

"Uh, Harry picked it out," Jim said, looking between the old man, the book, and Harry. "Why, is there something special about the book?"

"No, no," the man waved it off. "It's just always interesting to see who finds these books." He reached under the counter and grabbed a sleeve to wrap around the book, to protect it.

Harry finally turned his head away from Jim's shoulder once the book was handed directly to him. "Hi, Mr Thomas," he offered a smile, grabbing the book and holding it tightly to his chest. His face went back into hiding afterward.

Jim was so confused. How did Harry know the shop owner's name?

"Well, uh, thank you."

"Wait!" Mr. Thomas reached under his counter again and produced a paper card with some information on it. "If Harry… wants any more of those books… I would be delighted to contact you about it."

Spock was the one who took the card after Harry nodded while still hiding his face. Jim just wanted to get out of there quickly. The old man was creeping him out.

"Fascinating," Spock said once they were outside. "An actual paper business card." He turned it over a few times, looking it over. "Shall I put it away for you, Harry?" The boy in question nodded, then held out his book. Jim laughed as Spock took the book, and business card, and slipped them into Harry's backpack for him.

Jim felt Spock brush his hand over his cheek and he looked at his boyfriend, startled.

"Harry appears to be tired. We should return for the day," began Spock, turning to look towards the shuttle point. "I would … be honored if you showed me your new house."

Jim felt his entire face light up. "Of course!" He really wanted to take Spock's hand then, but Harry was getting tired-heavy, something Jim had noticed lately (because seriously, why do children get 100 times heavier when they're asleep?) and needed both of his arms to hold the tyke. "Come on, let's go."

It was going to be a good night.

Jim was certain of it.

… … …

* * *

**AN: Who else is curious about what was written inside the book? **


	6. Spock and Fascinating Children

**Chapter 6 - "Spock and Fascinating Children" **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: Don't take this too seriously. I don't.**

... ... …

* * *

Spock was extremely fascinated by Jim's son, Harry.

When he had first heard about the child, that tiny human part of him was hurt. But Spock had many years of experience ignoring that side of himself. This was a new type of hurt, of course, maybe jealousy? The thought that Jim, who he had left Nyota to be with, had a son…

Best to put it out of his mind.

Spock had meditated on the thought first and found he had no reason to feel that way. Both had relationships prior to being together and that was fine.

Now, Jim had a son and many families previously separated would be able to stay together aboard the Enterprise. It was nothing but good things.

That didn't necessarily explain why he ignored Jim once they landed back on Earth, however.

Spock wouldn't dwell on it.

When Spock first met Harry outside of the cafe in New London, he looked exactly how he anticipated. A mini-Jim with green eyes. They were even dressed alike, which Spock would never admit was adorable. Not aloud anyways. The personality was definitely one all of his own, however.

"You won't hurt my Papa, right?" the mini-Jim said, glaring at Spock. He rose an eyebrow high, returning that look with one of his own. What reason would he ever have to hurt Jim?

"I foresee no situation where hurting your Papa would be a viable option," he replied, furrowing his eyebrows for half a heartbeat. It was … amusing… to see how Jim reacted to the word Papa. Spock decided he would continue the use of that epithet.

Being presented with a pinky and expected to promise to never hurt Jim was not among the possible actions he'd calculated from the boy. He'd never heard of any type of ritual like this one and expressed it verbally.

As Harry explained how to do it, Spock steeled his mental barriers, predicting the child to carelessly touch him, but to his minute surprise, the child only touched his sleeve. And then let Spock initiate the skin contact to hook his finger.

Once he did, Spock anticipated being bombarded with all of the crazy, wild, chaotic types of thoughts that he associated with Jim, as well as the disorganization of a child's mind.

The shock he felt didn't show on his face as he felt… calm. From the child, Harry, he felt nothing but conviction, calm, resolve, and protection. Even Doctor McCoy's thoughts weren't this clear.

It was utterly fascinating.

Then Harry said, "If you break your promise, I'm going to kill you." and Spock believed him. Because Harry believed it.

Harry would find some way to kill Spock if Spock hurt Jim, not that Spock would ever do that.

So Spock responded the only way he could.

"I understand." because he did. That was the only course of action Harry could take and Spock could comprehend that. It had shown in all of Harry's thoughts.

… … …

* * *

Spock had to hold back his astonishment during lunch when Harry tried to order himself tea. It seemed like a highly sophisticated beverage for a child to be drinking.

"Harry, you're too young. I don't want you to have that caffeine," Jim tried to explain, but Spock could tell that Harry had inherited Jim's stubbornness and was gearing up to 'reason' his way into getting what he wanted the way Jim did. It would start with a debate and eventually descend into wide, somewhat watery eyes as he begged for whatever the thing was.

Spock also knew it was best to head off before it got to that point.

"I have a suggestion," Spock spoke up, surprising the two Kirks. "What about an herbal tea? Or even fruit tea?"

For a moment, Spock worried Harry would shoot down the idea, but then the young face turned contemplative. "An herbal milk tea could be good… But fruit tea is no good. I can just drink juice."

Jim sighed, then finally agreed. "If there's milk in there, it should be fine for a kid, I guess… But what do you want to eat?"

Harry shrugged, looking at the menu again from his booster seat.

Spock felt… oddly proud to have defused the situation. It seems that his time as First Officer has improved his conflict resolution skills.

Admiral Pike will be pleased to hear it in his next personal progress report.

… … …

* * *

At the bookshop, Spock knew exactly which book he wanted to get. He tracked Jim and Harry with his eyes before heading towards the classics section. A quick scan revealed the book he wanted and he deftly plucked it from the shelf, turning it over his hands. With a firm nod, he went towards the front counter to handle the trade.

The shop owner, a Mr. Thomas, was very reasonable. Antique books were an interesting commodity in their society and most were collected and kept in libraries, so shops like this one were rare. Spock kept a collection of items that he could use for trade when he found something that he wanted.

One small painting was all it took to secure the book he needed.

"Cherish him," Mr. Thomas said as he handed the wrapped back over to him, smiling benignly.

"Excuse me?" Spock questioned, brows furrowed.

"The book. Cherish it," explained the owner, still smiling, as if he hadn't purposefully misspoken.

Jim showed up with a book before Spock could question the man more. '_Year with the Yeti?_' thought Spock, reading the name of the book. 'What a strange book title.'

Outside of the shop, as Spock was slipping the book inside of Harry's backpack, he dared brush his fingers against the child's cheek.

The maelstrom he was assaulted with was something more along the lines that he had anticipated earlier, though it wasn't the brilliant chaos of Jim's mind. This was profoundly sad. The Vulcan looked at the young child, and, unable to shake the feeling of that sorrow, brushed his hand over Jim's cheek.

For all that his captain's mind was chaos, it was soothing in its own right.

… … …

* * *

**AN: Enterprise is coming soon. (update 2 or 3)**


	7. Harry and The Enterprise

**Chapter 7 - "Harry and The Enterprise" **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: Don't take this too seriously. I don't.**

... ... …

* * *

'Spock is kind of dangerous, isn't he?' Harry thought to himself as he ran his hand down the cover of _Year with the Yeti_ before packing it away into the suitcase he would be taking onto the Enterprise with him. Dad had told him he only got two suitcases, so he couldn't take all of his books. Which was seriously shitty, Harry didn't want to leave them behind again, what if he needed them!?

He took a moment to bemoan the loss of Hermione's beaded bag.

Of course, he would be taking his newest book. He was shocked when going through that small town he'd felt _**magic**_. He couldn't believe it. Before he even realized it, his face was plastered to a window. He could sense magic inside that shop and wanted to go inside.

Getting permission was the last thing on his mind. Find the magic was.

And there it was.

A book.

A fucking Lockhart book at that.

But it had been _Hermione's._

Finding something of hers was precious beyond measure.

Sure, Harry still had the Pocket Foe Glass that Ron had given him back in 2nd year. It had become a family heirloom and then a legend after awhile. He still remembered when he first recognized it at three years old and heard his Mum's story about it.

The legend wasn't far off from the truth.

It had been the first thing he'd packed into the backpack he had got from Chris. He refused to let it go into storage, nor into a suitcase. It was important, and still worked, so it would be within his direct possession. He felt safer knowing it was there.

But back to the point.

Spock.

Dangerous.

Harry hadn't noticed it at first, but Spock was totally a telepath! The day after their little outing, Harry had spent the day researching Spock and then Vulcans in general. What happened to their planet was sad and reminded him of the Wizarding Community, but he didn't want to bring up those memories. They were too painful. Quite literally.

The second time Spock had touched him, he knew everything he had been feeling after seeing and _remembering_ Hermione's signature in that book had been read by the Vulcan.

Harry was a little worried.

Would Spock tell his dad?

But Dad never asked him about it, so Spock must have kept it to himself. Or maybe he couldn't read the thoughts directly? It was something to look into later…

Harry carefully packed away his old copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. It wasn't useful, but it was fun to read through. That's the same reason he packed _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. It was fun to see all of the notes he and Ron had written to each other back then.

He was pretty sure he had seen the study planner Hermione had given him back at his house in Iowa, but he hadn't found it so far. Even though they'd unpacked everything, that seemed to be missing.

Harry was very sad about it.

But he was happy when he remembered the card he had from Mr Thomas! Now wasn't that just the funniest coincidence? Harry could swear that Mr Thomas was related to his old roommate. Even though most of the magic was gone from the people of this world, traces were still left behind in objects and people.

Harry was sure Mr Thomas had felt it from him too. 'Maybe I have magic in me too?' He wondered, putting a hand on his chest. Then he shrugged and went back to packing. Even if he did, he was only 5. Way too young to be using it.

"Actually," he said aloud to himself before running off into the living room. His book collection, which had grown considerably with Mr Thomas' help, was split between a few shelves in the living room, and an awesome blue shelf in his bedroom. "Where, where, where…" Harry muttered to himself, running his fingers over the spines of his books.

"Harry, whatcha doin'? I thought you were packing?" Dad was sitting in the living room, doing some last-minute work on his PADD. Apparently, the man rarely packed things since most of his stuff was already on the Enterprise.

"I am packing, I need a book."

"I warned you, you don't need that many books with you."

"I know I know I know I know! SHhhHhhH!" He waved off his Dad, who was laughing at him for repeating himself. "AHA! Found it." He grabbed the book, checked the cover-this one wasn't his own copy, but Teddy's surprisingly. He was only vaguely aware of why that was. Harry shrugged away the thought and ran back to his room, shouting, "Don't work too hard!" over his shoulder.

He just barely heard Dad's, "I never do!" in return.

It made Harry giggle.

"Okay, _Standard Book of Spells, volume one_. Good." He added it to the suitcase, having to shuffle a sweater out of the way to make space.

"I think that's everything I need. I've got Snuffles," Harry spoke his checklist, pointing to the items in question. Snuffles was the stuffed dog toy he'd had since even before his memories of his past life began to return to him. "I've got my PADD." This time he pointed to his backpack. "I've got the Pocket Foe Glass, I've got my backpack, I've got…"

Once he was done, he flopped onto his bed.

Harry never would have imagined in his wildest dreams, from either life, that he would be going up out into space. But this was real. He still had a red mark on his arm from the immunizations. One of them had made him terribly sick-apparently it was an allergy he'd inherited from Dad. Len had complained about it a lot.

But, the cool thing was, Harry had learned Len was a prankster just like he was. Len had promised to play some pranks on Dad with him. Len also confirmed with him that 'Papa' was indeed a prank, and pinky promised never to tell Dad about it.

"This is going to be so awesome," Harry told himself, curling his body around Snuffles. "I can't wait!"

… … …

* * *

**AN: So. there's some info and stuff. **


	8. Jim and The Enterprise

**Chapter 8 - "Jim and The Enterprise" **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: Don't take this too seriously. I don't.**

**Beta'd by Scarletdewdrops. **

... ... …

* * *

"It's so good to be back on board," were the first words out of Jim's mouth as he stepped off of the shuttle and onto his precious ship.

The ride up on the shuttle had been really fun, especially watching Harry's reactions. They were the first family to head up, as expected since he was the captain, so Harry had been the only snot-machine on board. It would be good, to show his boy around his girl.

"Captain," Scotty greeted him. The Scotsman got Harry's attention immediately, and vice versa, when the tyke tackled the Chief Engineer's legs. "Och, aye, hullo there wee laddie." Scotty gave Harry's blond locks a firm ruffle and Harry grinned at him.

"Papa, who's this?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off of Scotty. His Chief Engineer had the audacity to LAUGH when he heard Harry call him Papa, and Jim scowled.

"Harry, I keep telling you to call me-"

But the boy steamrolled right over him, "I'm Harry, what's your name?"

Scotty kept laughing, even going so far as to wipe away a tear. "Och, he is definitely yer son. Ma name is Montgomery Scott, but ye can ca'll me Scotty."

"'Kay," Harry gave the man's legs as hard of a squeeze as he could manage before going back to Jim's side. "Nice to meet you, Scotty!"

"Aye, it's a pleasure tae meet ye too, lad," Scotty reached forward and gave Harry's hair one more tussle before moving to walk in step with the pair towards Jim's new cabins.

Scotty broke down everything that was done on the ship and that, once everyone was on board, they'd be good to go within that hour.

"Good," Jim nodded. It had taken the entire walk to explain it all. "I'll see you on the bridge for launch."

"Captain," Scotty gave a nod before returning to his post in engineering.

Jim blew out a breath, staring at the new door, then looked down when he felt Harry tugging on his hand.

"Can we go in now? I wanna unpack."

He just had to laugh. "All right, let me show you how these doors work… It's a little different from home."

… … …

* * *

It didn't take long for Harry to settle into their rooms, at least Jim assumed so. He had to leave the kid alone to unpack pretty soon after they got there so that he could oversee the other people arriving.

He stood in the shuttle bay waiting for them all to reach the ship, a few other senior officers milling around as well.

There were so many kids.

Jim tried not to be overwhelmed.

How was he supposed to keep all of those little ones safe while they went out on their exploratory mission!? Like Bones said, space was danger and darkness, wrapped in disease or whatever! Harry was a genius who was bound to be ten kinds of awesome under pressure, that shit was in his blood (obviously), but these kids were just…not!

His mind, agitated and distraught, thought back to another time when he was in charge of too many little kids when he was supposed to be in control but he wasn't, he really wasn't, it was just so hard trying to remain calm and collective when-

"Captain," Spock seemed to materialize next to Jim while he had a mild panic attack. "Everything is in order."

Good ole' Spock. Jim knew he could always count on him.

Taking a very careful breath, Jim turned to his First Officer, and boyfriend, and smiled. "Good. Let's greet everyone and then get this show on the road."

"There are no roads in space, Captain, nor are we any kind of theatrical production…"

Jim laughed.

… … …

* * *

Their first mission was an easy one. They were just escorting some ambassador blah blah to go to planet blah blah. Jim knew it all, he just didn't care too much. Milk runs were so boring.

After one last meeting with the ambassador, Jim left her in her room and then went to go pick up Harry from their learning center.

During the remodeling of the ship, one of their observation decks had been turned into this giant learning center. New crew members had been hired for the sole purpose of providing tailored education to children of all grade levels. Thankfully some of those crew members were also non-Fleet spouses, so there weren't just a lot of superfluous people running around his ship.

Jim stopped at the doorway and just observed the chaos inside.

With a stab of pain, he remembered before, the last time he had seen so many kids all gathered together like this, learning, having fun… but easily brushed that thought away and called for his son.

"Harry!"

The boy in question whipped his head up and shouted in reply, "Papa!" and he dropped what he was doing to run and launch himself at Jim.

Catching him easily, Jim blushed at the laughing attention of his new crew and scowled at them. "I keep telling you Harry to call me-"

"Papapapapappapapapapappapaa, guess what I did today!?"

Jim looked at the ceiling, asking 'why me?' in his head.

"What, Harry, did you do today?" Jim's voice, so long-suffering, replied.

"I calculated PI to 100 places by hand. And then I drew a picture of you, Len, Chris, Phil, Joanna, Spock, and me!"

Jim opened his mouth and then finally looked at his son. "You drew all of us?" Then the first part of what Harry said actually registered and he yelped, "You calculated PI to 100 places!?"

"Yeah, it was easy. I even checked my answer with the computer. Anyway, wanna see my picture!? It's real good! Ms Murdok said she's gonna put it up on the picture wall for a who~le week!"

Jim blinked ridiculously slowly. "Sure, I'll take a look at the picture." As if that was really the more impressive thing here.

"YAAY Put me down." Jim did, then Harry grabbed his hand. "Let's go, Papa, come on!" And he dragged him over to the picture wall.

As Harry was doing that, Ms. Murdok, one of the new teaching staff, came up to him. "Hello Captain," she greeted with a bow of her head. "I've gathered Harry's things for him." She held out the backpack of Harry's stuff.

Before Jim could take it from her, Harry grabbed it and actually glared. Then he opened the bag and looked through it, before clutching the bag to his chest.

"Harry," Jim admonished, "That wasn't nice; apologize."

"No, she touched my stuff."

Jim's eyes went wide, "Harry, she is your teacher. You shouldn't act like this."

"It's oka-" Ms. Murdok tried to intervene, but both Kirks weren't having it.

"She shouldn't touch my stuff!"

"She's your teacher, you didn't clean up your stuff! She did you a favor!"

"IT'S MY STUFF I DON'T WANT HER TOUCHING IT!"

"HARRY!"

As Harry looked about ready to start screaming, the panel by the door sparked dangerously in a minor explosion, causing the room to plunge into darkness and several of the kids screamed-and a few adults too.

Jim immediately pulled out his comm, "Engineering, this is Captain Kirk, I'm in Obv-. I mean, I'm in the Learning Center and it looks like a panel just blew out." He picked his way through the kids, the teachers pulling them away from the hazardous, sparking wall.

"Captain, this is Engineering, I've got it." A voice, different from Scotty's but still familiar, replied. "It's very strange, seems like some kind of a power surge or something."

Jim nodded, even though that wasn't something they could see through a comm. "Yeah, I figured. Can you cut power to the panel to stop the sparking? There are kids here."

"Not without cutting power to the entire room."

"Damnit," Jim muttered. "All right. Does this room still have emergency lights? It's pitch black in here."

"Yes, sir."

"All right. Cut the power and give me those lights so I can get this room emptied. Also, send a team to get this fixed as soon as possible."

"Aye, Captain."

Jim closed his comm and started to direct everyone out of the room and to the observation deck next door. Harry was the last person in there with Jim when the team from Engineering arrived. His son was looking quite contrite, but it was something Jim noticed subconsciously, his attention focused on the people fixing his ship.

"Any idea what caused it?" Jim asked, putting a hand on the back of Harry's head. His boy had come to stand by his legs, holding onto his pants.

"Strangest thing, captain," the lieutenant said, sitting back on his legs as he inspected the now opened wall. "I can't see any cause in here for it to have happened. It's like it was spontaneous."

Did Harry flinch? Must be his imagination.

"Well, we can't be having that. This room is filled with kids at all hours of the day. Do whatever you need to do to make sure this room is safe, all right?"

"Of course, captain. I've got my own little girl here, after all." The lieutenant gave a loose salute, Jim never cared for the strict sharp ones and went back to work with his pair of ensigns he'd brought with him.

Jim nodded and then steered Harry out of there. His generally boisterous child was unusually quiet, staring at his feet as he shuffled along next to Jim.

"Are you okay, Harry? Need to go see Uncle Bones?"

Harry shook his head, still looking down at his feet.

"No, you're not okay, or no you don't need to go see Uncle Bones?"

Again, Harry shook his head.

"Come on, Harry, talk to your dad."

Harry whined but shook his head once more. Jim sighed, counting back from ten. Then he took a careful breath and crouched down so he was at the same level as Harry.

Saying nothing, Jim gently patted his son all over. Arms, legs, back, head. Harry looked up at him in confusion. Once Jim had eye contact, he gave his son a little tickle, earning a giggle. Jim shared a smile back. "Will you tell me now?"

Still, Harry shook his head. "Well. You don't need Uncle Bones, I think." Harry nodded. Hey, progress. "And you're okay?" Harry nodded again. Things were looking up. "Well then, let's go drop off your backpack and go get food in the mess." Jim stood up and held out his hand. Harry took it and off they went.

When they reached the mess after the bag was safely stowed in Harry's room, they went up to the replicators.

"What do you want, kiddo?" Jim had punched in his own meal-carefully controlled by his stupid CMO because he was allergic to half the universe these days.

"Mac and Cheese!" Harry shouted, earlier exuberance all but restored.

"With hot dogs?"

"YEAH!"

"And ketchup!"

"No, ew, you're gross Papa. I want just pepper." Harry's whole face scrunched up with his disgust, looking at Jim as if he was crazy. The person in line behind them snickered, so Jim sent them a glare and then punched in his son's meal.

"Drink, Harry?"

"Milk!"

"What kind?" Jim asked punching absently.

"There's different kinds?"

"... Nevermind, I'll get you what I get since I know I'm not allergic to that." Two more clicks and the second tray was ready.

"PAPA LET ME CARRY IT!" Harry all but demanded, holding his hands up.

Jim gave his son the look that deserved, carrying both trays over to a relatively empty table. The whole way there, Harry jumped around his legs, trying to grab at his tray. When Jim set them down, Harry was working up to an epic pout. Jim did everything he could to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Tell you what, kiddo, why don't you go get us some napkins," Jim pointed to where the items in question were kept, since the mess was basically like a giant cafeteria, ala school.

Harry's face brightened and he nodded, dashing over to do just that. Halfway there, he fell, but picked himself up and finished the trek back and forth. Several people who were watching had knee-jerk reactions to Harry's fall, but as the kid didn't even cry, they left him be. Though Jim did feel a glare or two directed his way by some concerned parents about his LACK of concern. Jim shrugged them off. Harry was independent and smart enough to know when he was hurt and besides if Harry was honestly hurt, they'd go see Bones.

No big.

Harry handed Jim way too many napkins and the captain sighed, setting them down on the table.

"Come on, big boy, come sit next to dad." Jim patted the chair next to him where Harry's food was sitting. The kid scrambled into the seat which Jim held still for him. Once seated, and by seated Harry apparently meant kneeling-but that made sense. Probably should have grabbed one of the new booster seats in the room.

Whatever, live and learn. Harry did the same thing back in their apartment half of the time, anyway, so it was … whatever.

Anyway.

Jim started eating his regulation vegetables, thank you Bones, watching Harry carefully stab and eat his mac and cheese.

It was possibly one of the cutest things he'd seen, and he'd watched his son eat food for 3 months now. Why was this suddenly so adorable?

*CLICK*

Both Harry and Jim looked up at the sound of a shutter only to be greeted by a second shutter. Identical winces crossed their faces, earning a third picture.

"Damnit, Uhura knock it off!" Jim threw his arms up over his face to protect himself while Harry tried to rub the spots outta his eyes.

"Sorry," Uhura replied, though she sure as shit didn't SOUND sorry. "You looked so cute, I just had to." She slipped the camera away to places unknown, the way women did with their magic pockets of everywhere before sitting down.

"I better not see those posted anywhere salacious."

Uhura looked from Jim to Harry, who had gone back to eating his dinner but kept his green eyes watching the two adults. "Never anywhere like that, I'm not like you, Kirk."

Jim waved the comment off, though Harry narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Hey!" The littlest member of the table posited, "Don't talk to my Papa like that."

Uhura quirked a brow at Harry, a talent she had no doubt picked up from Spock, and attempted to stare him down.

Harry glared back at her. Jim swore he saw little fires light up in his eyes.

So cute. His son, defending his honor against mean communications officers.

"Papa wouldn't do anything. Sa… sa." Harry looked at Jim and then back to Uhura. "Papa isn't a pervert! If you say that again, I'm going to tell Grampa Chris!"

Jim's blue eyes flew open wide. He had no idea what he should touch on first.

"Grandpa Chris?" Uhura made the decision for them.

"Admiral Pike," Jim replied as casually as possible, flashing her a smirk before taking another bite of his greens.

His communications officer looked between the two Kirks before settling on Harry. "Admiral Pike is your Grandpa?"

"What? No. I just call him Grampa. Not GranDPa. GraMpa. Gosh, I thought you were a communications officer. You can't hear me?"

Jim snorted a laugh, covering his mouth with his fist and masking it with a cough. Uhura shot him her best glare. Jim couldn't believe his son was so sassy.

"I can hear you just fine, Harry," Uhura replied, "I have to get going." She rose gracefully, straightening out her dress as she did. "Goodbye." A cordial nod was given to both before she left.

Harry made a noise and shook his little head, "She ran away."

Jim burst out laughing.

… … …

* * *

A few days later, after the Learning Center had been all cleaned up and the kids sadly returned to school from their impromptu Snow-with-no-snow Day, Jim had the night off and the pair of Kirks were playing a game when Jim heard his PADD dinging in the next room.

"Ope, better get that," Jim hauled himself up from the floor and grabbed it. Harry giggled at Jim's slip into the antiquated Midwestern accent. When he saw who was calling, Jim swore under his breath quietly and made sure to answer so the camera couldn't see Harry.

"Hi, Sam!"

"Don't 'Hi, Sam' me, you terrible little brother. Where is my nephew?"

Jim yelped, "how do you already know about that!?"

"Admiral Pike told Mom and Mom told me. Why am I hearing this third hand!? Why didn't you tell me right away, Jimmy!? I called you right after I called Mom when Aurelan was pregnant the first time. AND The second time!"

"I-..."

"Papa?" Harry had snuck up on Jim, wrapping his arms around Jim's leg. "Whose that?"

Sam seemed to deflate completely in the face of such a cute, childish voice. "Hey, is that Harry I can hear?"

"Papa?" Harry repeated and Jim could see Sam's eyes light up with amusement. Asshole big brother.

Unable to handle it anymore, Jim bent down, picked up Harry then collapsed onto his bed, allowing the PADD to shake a ton. He knew Sam hated that, which is why he did it. Harry laughing the whole time made it doubly worth it.

"Jimmy! G-gosh. Gah! Why did you do that, you know I hate it when you do that!"

Jim just laughed with his son, readjusting on the bed so he was laying on his back. Harry decided to lay across his chest on his back. Lifting the PADD up high, Jim made it so Sam could see them both.

"Harry, say hi to your Uncle Sam."

"Hi Uncle Sam," Harry repeated dutifully, even adding a little wave.

"Woah, Jimmy, he looks just like you. What color are his eyes, I can't tell."

"They're green."

"Like Mama!" Harry added, pushing against Jim's chest, causing the man to grunt, so he could lean up close to the built-in camera. "Can you see Uncle Sam!?"

Sam laughed, nodding from his end of the connection. "I can see I can see, stop hurting your dad."

"Not Dad, he's my Papa!"

A loud snort came out of the PADD and Jim actually growled. "I keep telling you Harry to call me-"

"Papa is the greatest." Harry was totally trolling him, this little shit. They were definitely related. Sam was laughing at him too. Damnit.

"Oh, Harry," Sam said through his laughter, "You're just like how Jimmy was when he was young."

Pushing against Jim's chest again, Harry leaned up close to the PADD's camera, "Really!?"

Sam nodded once more, resting against his fist since he was probably using his computer instead of a PADD. "Jimmy was very…" His free hand waved as he tried to think of just the right word. Harry settled back down, laying on Jim's chest.

"Just say I was a little shit, it's fine, Harry hears bad words all the time."

"All the time," Harry confirmed. "Mostly from Uncle Lenny."

"Don't let him know he can hear you say them, he'll never forgive himself."

"Uncle Lenny has lots of sadness in him, doesn't he Papa?"

"Yup, he does."

"He didn't when Jojo was around though."

"That's true…" Jim trailed off, kind of forgetting he was doing a video comm with his brother, mind thinking about Bones and how he could help him feel better.

Of course, that's when Sam spoke up, "You're strange, Jimmy. You treat Harry more like an equal than a son."

The two Kirks looked at the third Kirk and shrugged.

"Papa's only been 'papa' for a few months. He doesn't know how else to treat me," explained Harry. "It doesn't help that I dun act like a kid." He turned to look at Jim. "Everyone in the Learning Center acts so….. YOUNG."

This coming from a five-year-old. Seriously?

"Wow, he _really_ acts like you did," Sam said after a beat of silence. "Too old for your age, Harry. Too old."

Harry beamed as if it was a compliment.

Meanwhile, Jim was shaking his head at Harry. "Anyway," he started, "Sam, did you have a reason to call other than meeting Harry?"

Sam thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. "No, not really."

"Well, the ship time says it's dinner time for us. I'll call again later, all right?"

"Make sure you call Mom before she hijacks her ship to forces the three of you to meet."

Jim swallowed audibly and Harry giggled. "Bye Uncle Sam!" Harry shouted at the PADD causing the other two Kirks to wince.

"Bye Harry," replied Sam before he clicked off from the conversation. Jim dropped his arms finally, shaking out his tingling fingers from holding up the PADD for so long.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah let's go!" Harry scrambled from the bed and faceplanted the floor.

Jim jerked forward but Harry just got back up and pulled on his shoes. His eyes were watering a bit, though.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Need to see Bones?"

"Nope, I'm okay." Harry kicked up both of his legs and then jumped to his feet.

"You know if you're actually hurt, Bones is gonna kill me."

"Probably. Can I film it and post it?"

Jim stared at his son before he started laughing. Then he led him out of the room and to the mess so they could eat. Really, this kid. Kirk Badassery was _definitely_ in his blood.

… … …

* * *

**AN: Accents are hard to write. I 'phoned a friend' who is from Scotland then googled a translator. ****www whoohoo co uk/main asp**** I didn't use it fully, because I don't imagine his accent is all that HARD, what with this being 2361. But I wanted some accent, so. Yeah. **


	9. Len and Test Results

**Chapter 9 - "Len and Test Results" **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: Don't take this too seriously. I don't.**

**Beta'd by Scarletdewdrops. **

... ... …

* * *

This has to be wrong.

Len couldn't think of anything other than, 'This has to be wrong' as he looked at the test results he'd got from Harry.

The boy in question was currently curled up on a biobed at the hospital. Of course, he would inherit some of Jim's fucked up medical history. Len could swear, there were probably only two people in the entire known universe allergic to that specific immunization, and they were his best friend and his best friend's kid.

Thank God he's a doctor and could deal with it.

Back to the rest results, Len couldn't comprehend what he was reading. The only beings who had results this high were Betazoids and Vulcans. This didn't make _sense_.

Sitting down at a terminal, Len decided to send out a few inquiries and then order the test to be done again.

There was no way that Harry's Psi Levels were that high.

No way.

… … …

* * *

Apparently, they were.

At least according to the fourth test that Len had performed.

Maybe a fifth, just to be certain. And he'd perform the test at a different lab. Different equipment. With new scans.

And maybe Spock double checking him along the way to tell him he's being perfectly logical and not batshit crazy

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

… … …

* * *

Not long after the Enterprise finished its first mission, Len finally got the results from the fifth test. And Harry had managed to discover two new allergies.

(Who knew you could be allergic to real peanuts, but not replicated ones?)

If the previous tests hadn't confirmed it, this one definitely did.

"Well, I'll be damned."

Len tapped his stylus against the table as he stared at the results on his monitor. With a quick click, they were transferred to his PADD and he stood up to pace and read through them.

Not that the information was anything different.

Well, no, that was a lie.

The numbers were higher than the first test Len did.

A few taps with the stylus he was still holding and he had the 5 rest results all on his screen.

The numbers correlated, slowly climbing up with each test. Not by much. Eight more points on the last test than the first one, but it was definitely going up.

That probably wasn't good. Maybe. Len honestly had no idea, this wasn't his field.

"Probably a good question to ask," he muttered to himself, sitting back down and typing up an email to some experts. He would pose the question as a completely hypothetical situation, having sealed Harry's results at Captain's Eyes Only level after the first test.

Once that was done, Len knew he needed to tell Jim about this.

Pulling out his communicator, he quickly paged Jim.

"McCoy to Kirk."

"Yo Bonesy!" came the quick reply and Len slapped a hand over his face. The dread that had been pooling in his gut eased at the sound of Jim's voice. Still his ridiculously childish self. Things would be fine.

"Jim, I know yer on the bridge, what th-ya know what, nevermind. I can hear yer smirkin' and you're not even makin' any noise."

Jim laughed in response.

"Before you pick up your son, come see me in my office, 'kay?"

"Roger that. Kirk out."

Len groaned, rubbing his face. Why was this man his best friend again?

… … …

* * *

Alpha shift had just finished and Len was wrapping up in his office when he got the chim, and knock, followed by Jim waltzing in as if he owned the place. As Captain, an argument could be made, but Len would never tell HIM that.

"Yer an asshole," Len stated plainly, going to pick up the PADD he'd designated for the Kirks. Because, of course, they needed their own PADD. With all of their problems, it was only natural that the files piled up on a single PADD. Thankfully Harry didn't need his own…

Yet…

"What did I do this time?!" yelped his captain, looking indignant and like his toddler of a child.

"Nothing, I just felt like sayin' it." Len settled into his chair behind his desk and held out the Kirk-PADD with all five test results spread out on the screen for him to see. "Here, what do you make of this?"

Jim took the PADD, "Oooo the K-ADD. You never let me play with this," and zoomed in on each result individually then turned a confused look onto his Chief Medical Officer. "Harry's Psi results? I was wondering what was taking you so long with these. Are they high? High numbers are good, right? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, I think there's a very big problem." Len tapped a few times on his keyboard and pulled up the public average psi scores for the Federation's most common telepaths. He clicked the right button and sent them to the PADD. When they popped up on the screen, Jim looked at them. Len explained what they were, then added, "Harry's Psi levels are most similar to Vulcans and Betazoids. That's _high_, Jim. Dangerously high. People will want to dissect him high. Like Khan."

Jim's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "Oh wow," he muttered, pulling the stylus out of the PADD and using it to tap away on the screen. "That's… Kind of incredible… And very, very bad..." He glanced up with just his eyes, face angled down towards the screen in his hands. "How does he compare to Spock?"

"You know I can't tell you the exact number."

Jim made a face but shrugged. "I'll ask him myself." He tapped on the screen several more times with the stylus, Len assumed to send himself the documents (or to add more layers of security with his super incredible hacking skills but Len wouldn't know anything about that) and then handed back the PADD. "What does this mean, though?"

"I'm not sure. We've never had a human with levels this high. They're even higher than Gary Mitchell, who, before Harry, had the highest in Starfleet." As this was something that had been published in a newspaper for some reason (probably Gary bragging), it was public knowledge.

"So you're saying Harry is, what, a telepath?"

"I don't know," Len shrugged, feeling almost helpless since he had no idea. "I considered contactin' experts in the field with Harry's results, but Harry is too singular. An outlier. If not his name, the fact that a human with that kinda ratin' would be leaked, and it'd be news and there'd be a manhunt for him.

"Anyone who ain't personally invested in Harry's safety would treat him either like a lab rat or the discovery of the century. Or maybe both. But he wouldn't be Just Harry. And you an' I both know that Harry only likes to stick outta the crowd when he's makin' mischief. So we're pretty much runnin' circles in the dark here about what to do."

Jim sighed and scratched at his head vigorously. "You're a good friend, Bones."

"Damn right I am. But, I still think we should just keep an eye on the kid. See what happens and go from there."

Jim leaned back in his chair, legs crossed on his lap. He tapped his fingers against his leg, humming in thought.

"What is it? I know you're thinkin' 'bout something," Len wheedled when Jim didn't speak first.

"Just… Do you remember that incident in the Learning Center?"

"The power surge? Did they ever figure out what happened?"

Jim shook his head, "That's the thing. There was no explanation for it. But…"

"But?" Len encouraged.

"But right before it happened, Harry was really angry. Hissy fit, screaming, tantrum angry. Do you think …" he motioned to the Kirk-PADD and the Psi results still visible on the screen, "...this could have something to do with that?"

Len thought about that for a moment… and then shrugged. "I honestly couldn't tell ya, Jim. But if that is the case, maybe you could have your green-blooded boyfriend talk to him about meditation?"

The pair shared a smile, Jim laughing as well. "Maybe it's something we could all do together, but I know I'll be terrible at it. But hey. Family activities, right?" Jim got to his feet then. "Drinks tonight? I'll come by once Harry's asleep."

"Sure thing, Jim." Len got up as well, ready to leave his office.

… … …

* * *

That night, Jim showed up at Len's place with a bottle of Whiskey. The bottle was the first thing Len saw when he opened the door, followed by the man holding it.

"Look what I brought!"

"Oh Jimmy, you shouldn't have," Len responded with an eye roll.

"I know. You love me, Bones, just admit it." The man actually sauntered into his quarters.

Len shook his head and closed the door with a slap of the hand and went to get the glasses he kept just for this. "You need ice?"

"You know it."

The replicator dropped a perfectly circular ball of ice into each glass as Len input the request then he joined Jim at the table, who opened the bottle and poured for them.

Len asked, "Any special reason for drinks?" then took a nice whiff of the Whiskey before sipping.

"Not really," Jim replied with a shrug. "I just had a suggestion and I figured you'd like drinks when I made it."

"A suggestion? Oh Lord All-mighty," Len finished his finger of Whiskey off and poured himself a double to follow.

"It's not anything like that, Bones," soothed Jim, nursing his Whiskey slowly. "I was just wondering why you didn't try to get Joanna on board."

"You know why. Her mother has custody of her."

"Well, yeah," hedged Jim, drawing out the syllables, "But… we can have kids on board now. What's preventing her from coming and joining you?"

"Her mother would never allow it."

"Have you bothered asking? If Cupcake's twin babies can be on board this ship, then your 12-year-old daughter can be on board too."

Len opened his mouth as if to respond, but then he stopped and thought about that for a minute. Jim swirled his whiskey, smirking to himself, and took another sip.

'He's got a point,' Len thought begrudgingly. Joanna could come stay with him, at least for the summer months. Space may be dangerous, but the Enterprise was the Flagship and one of the safest out there. Plus the exploratory mission wasn't nearly as dangerous as, say, patrolling the Klingon Border or something.

If Len explained it well, using that same example of Hendroff with his twins, then maybe … Maybe the ex would agree?

"Fine, I'll talk to her about it."

"Good!" Jim replied, raising his glass for cheers. Len smiled and clinked his glass against Jim's and took a heavy swig of the whiskey.

… … …

* * *

It took Len awhile to actually build up the courage he needed, and a good argument, to face his ex. Summer on Earth was already over and they were into Fall, which meant Joanna was back to school, but maybe… for Christmas?

Len sat in his quarters in front of the terminal there, staring at the monitor. He'd already taken a shot of liquid courage and was waiting to press the call button.

So caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice when the door to his quarters opened and closed. He did, however, notice when a small hand shot up next to the desk and clicked 'call' for him.

"What the?" Len looked down at the body attached to the arm and saw none other than Harry Kirk. "Oh, ya've got to be kiddin' me."

"Hi Uncle Lenny," Harry chirped, actually chirped at him. "Are you calling Jojo? I wanna see her too." The kid pushed up on his tiptoes so he could see the screen. Sure enough, his little girl had answered the call, even though Len wanted to talk to her mom.

"Daddy!" Joanna cried out happily. "And is that Harry too!? What are you doing in Daddy's quarters?"

"Hi Jojo!" Harry waved and then poked Len in the side, hard. "Lemme sit on your lap."

With the hardest put upon sigh he could muster, Len picked up the boy and deposited him into his lap.

Listening to the two children chattering though was soothing on his nerves. More so than the alcohol had been. By the time fifteen minutes had already passed, Len was ready to talk to The Ex.

"Listen, baby girl, could you get your momma for me?" Len interrupted them. Harry gave Len as intense of a glare a 5-year-old could muster, muttering a single 'rude' but not budging from that spot on his lap.

"Momma? Sure!" Joanna jumped up from the table and ran out of the camera frame only to return with a pretty blond woman who had a severe ponytail.

"Leonard," His ex said.

"Jocelyn," Len retorted.

Harry shot his hand up and waved, "Harry!"

Len had to laugh, hiding it with a cough to his fist. Especially with the look on Jocelyn's face.

"Who's the kid." Her voice made it clear the question wasn't actually a question.

"That's Harry! He's Uncle Jim's son! He's super cute, Momma!" Joanna was still around, huh? Len could use that to his advantage.

"Hi, Joanna's Momma!" Harry leaned up on Len's lap and waved to the camera with a big smile.

The frigid bitch his ex-wife had turned into wasn't moved at all by the young Kirks antics. Even Spock had done that thing with his eyebrows that meant he was amused around Harry. Len was so glad he had divorced this woman.

"Listen, Jocelyn, I wanted to talk to you about Joanna."

"No."

"That was rude," Harry muttered, loud enough that Jocelyn glared at him. Harry was unaffected. No one on the ship could cow the kid, she certainly wasn't going to.

"Quiet Harry," Len whispered into Harry's hair before looking back up at his ex. "As you can see, the Enterprise is now sanctioned to have kids on board. I think it's only fair if Joanna gets the chance to be on the Enterprise with me just like she lives with you. We _do_ have joint custody after all."

The custody had been hard to fight for and something he'd got after getting his ship placement since it was obvious he wouldn't be around enough for 'joint' to really be 'joint'.

"No." Jocelyn didn't even think about it, even though Joanna had gasped in excitement, tugging on her mom's sleeve.

"That's not fair," Harry was NOT quiet like Len had asked him to be.

"Shush kiddo, please. I've got this," Len hissed the whisper this time and Harry gave him A Look. Then the kid huffed and folded his arms. Was he glaring at Jocelyn? Her eyes were locked in a fierce glare on the Kirk in his lap, so Len assumed so.

"Look, Jocelyn. I'm not asking for 6 months out of the year, or every other month, or anything major like that. I'm askin' for part of summer vacation and her winter vacation. There are plenty of other kids on board who can be with her when I'm working, she can go to the Learnin' Center just like the rest of 'em. Even Harry goes to the Learnin' Center."

"YEAH it's great fun, you'll love it here Joanna! Please, please Ms Joanna's Momma, please let her come!" Harry leaned forward and did those pleading puppy dog eyes that he liked to do when he wanted to get his way. Len couldn't see it, but he knew that he was doing it. He recognized the boy's tone-Jim did the same thing.

Jocelyn was going to say no again, Len could see it, but then Joanna did her own puppy dog eyes at her mom. "Please, Momma! It's not fair that I don't get to go on the ship when Harry does. He's younger than me! Plus I wanna see where Daddy works!"

That harsh look was turned on their daughter and it… softened? It was hard to tell.

"It's not safe, Joanna," Jocelyn tried to explain.

"It's super safe!" Harry inserted himself into the conversation again. "I've been here for weeks and nothing bad has happened!" The mumbled 'yet' was only loud enough for Len to hear since he was directly above the tyke. Len ducked his head to hide his smirk.

Once more, harsh eyes turned onto Harry but he was unyielding. "And, ya know, even if anything did happen while Jojo was on the ship with us, she would be super safe because I'd be with her and I'd take care of her. I always take care of those who are important to me."

"Awwww~" Joanna cooed, "I love you too Harry!" She jumped in the background and waved at the boy who flushed a bit-Len could see the back of his neck going red and his ears too. Just like his 'Papa'.

"I'll…." The words sounded painful to Jocelyn to say, "think about it."

Joanna shouted her excitement. "I'll see you soon Harry!" because apparently Joanna knew that 'think about it' meant 'more than likely yes'. Len remembered that from his time married to this woman and managed to hide the victorious smile that wanted to come out with a fond smile directed towards his daughter.

"Let me know, all right?" Len said waving in response to his still waving daughter, who was now dancing in the background with both arms above her head. In his lap, Harry was giggling.

"I'll…" Once more, Jocelyn winced as she spoke, "be in touch…" And then cut the communication without a goodbye.

"Well that was rude," Harry leaned back against Len's chest, shaking his head. "I don't like her." He turned his head up, green eyes piercing into Len. "I wish Joanna could stay here with us on the ship."

Len gave a sad smile and nodded. "Me too, kid, me too." He dropped a kiss onto Harry's forehead and then stood up, lifting Harry with him as he did, situating him into a more comfortable spot as he did. "So why did you come into my room? Aren't you supposed to be in the Learning Center?" Len knew that Jim was on the bridge for the next several hours.

"It's boring there," Harry grumped, knocking his head against Len's shoulder. "So I left."

Len paused, confused. "Isn't the door set up so that only the adults can get out?"

"Yeah."

"So how did you get out?"

"I opened the door."

That really didn't answer the question. Len voiced this and Harry shrugged.

"I pressed a bunch of buttons and then it let me out. No one saw me."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"I was going to go to engineering," Harry muttered, fiddling with the buttons on Len's casual shirt. "But I thought you might need me." Harry turned a beaming smile at Len then that made it really hard to be upset with the boy who had basically skipped school at a whopping 5-years-old. "And I was right! You needed me! That woman would never had agreed had I not been here."

Len opened his mouth but then closed it and muttered, "You're not completely wrong," then sighed and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Come on, I'm taking you back."

"No you can't!" Harry cried out, wrapping both arms around Len's neck. "No please no you can't!"

Len was immune to this, thankfully, or as immune as any experienced parent could be. He left his quarters and started to head to the turbo lift so he could return this miscreant to where he belonged.

"Noooo," pleaded the boy barely out of toddlerhood, tugging at Len's shirt. "No, if you bring me back I'LL DIE!"

That put a falter into Len's steps, but not much. "You'll die, huh?"

Harry gave a sheepish little smile, "Of boredom?"

"No way, mister, I'd be a bad daddy if I didn't bring yer lil' truant butt back."

"Aw, man…"

… … …

* * *

**AN: I wish I could think of a better name for the Learning Center. Something silly and ridiculous… **


End file.
